Repartir
by Mycetina
Summary: Fuyant leurs souvenirs morbides, Harry, Ron et Hermione tentent de se reconstruire loin de l'Angleterre et de la magie. Mais alors que la vie semble enfin leur sourire, un nouveau danger se profile.
1. Chapter 1

**NdA :**

 **Voici un petit crossover sans prétention ni la moindre originalité. Le style n'est pas terrible et il y a sans doute beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe.** **J** **e vous prie de m'en excuser. Je tiens à vous prévenir :** **cette fiction** **n'aura sans doute** **pas de fin** **, mon inspiration variant à un rythme effréné. Pour le moment, seuls 5 chapitres sont écrits. Je suis ouverte à toute proposition pour la suite des événements et à toute critique que vous pourriez avoir** **pour l'améliorer.  
Ce premier chapitre est un peu compact, j'essaierai de rendre un peu plus lisible les suivants. Les rendus sur OpenOffice et sur le site sont tellement différents...  
**

 **S** **ur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1 : Séquelles de Guerre

Assis dans un petit salon joliment décoré, trois êtres réfléchissaient à leur vie, passée et future. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains ébouriffés était à demi allongée sur un sofa couleur crème, la tête posée sur l'un de ses bras entourant un cousin d'une belle couleur bordeaux. Non loin d'elle, assis en tailleur sur le tapis brun et adossé à un pied de table, un adolescent aux cheveux roux flamboyant et aux muscles saillants regardait le bout de ses pieds, étendus devant lui. À l'autre bout de la pièce, un jeune homme plus maigre était appuyé à la fenêtre.

* * *

Hermione avait toujours été une enfant différente des autres, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son cœur.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle aimait lire. Dès qu'elle avait acquis cette capacité, quelques semaines avant son entrée en primaire, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à dévorer des romans en tout genre, des comédies romantiques aux grands classiques de la littérature en passant par les livres de high fantasy. Chaque nouvelle lecture changeait sa façon enfantine de voir le monde. Elle se souvenait encore avoir débattu pendant une bonne demi-heure de l'existence des fées avec sa mère avant que celle-ci ne reconnaisse qu'elle n'avait plus d'arguments à lui opposer.

Cependant, cette passion dévorante l'avait très tôt isolée des autres enfants de son âge, qui préféraient jouer et chahuter dans la cour de l'école. Ses camarades l'avaient trouvé bizarre et s'étaient mis à l'éviter sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Privée d'amis, l'enfant s'était peu à peu renfermée sur elle même et plongée avec plus d'ardeur dans ses romans. Cela avait inquiété un peu ses parents, mais après en avoir discuté avec elle, avaient fini par se dire que cela passerait avec le temps.

Puis, un été, elle avait reçu sa lettre pour l'école de sorcellerie Pouldard et avait su que sa vie changerait à jamais. Elle s'était presque crue dans l'un de ses livres fantastiques, pleins de magie et de créatures extraordinaires. Elle avait à présent sa place dans le monde de ses rêves. Bien que toujours à l'écart des autres durant un temps, elle s'était liée d'une amitié solide et sans faille avec Ron et Harry. Ils avaient été ses tout premiers amis et elle ne les remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Elle avait appris à s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, sans pour autant délaisser ses lectures incessantes, et pour la première fois ne s'était plus sentie seule et exclue.

Puis étaient venus les ennuis. La découverte de la Pierre philosophale, celle de la Chambre des Secrets et de son hôte mortel, le sauvetage du criminel recherché Sirius Black, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se concluant avec la mort d'un élève et le retour du pire mage noir qu'ait connu le monde magique britannique, leur infiltration au Ministère de la magie suivie de la mort de Sirius et la découverte de la Prophétie. Cela relevait de la fiction, de l'impossible, mais c'était bien ce qui s'était produit. Le rêve avait viré au cauchemar. Chaque fois, leur amitié et une bonne dose de chance leur avaient permis de survivre à la nouvelle épreuve. Puis était venue la Guerre. Elle, ses amis, et d'autres élèves volontaires avaient été formés au combat durant presque un an, délaissant leurs cours et activités, en vue du combat final qui se présageait à l'horizon. Des aurors leur avaient spécialement été assignés afin de leur transmettre à tous les bons réflexes à avoir sur un champ de bataille.

Mais tout cela n'avait été que de la théorie, et la réalité du terrain avait été bien différente. Ils s'étaient battus, la peur au ventre, et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient perdu la vie. Hermione avait vu mourir plusieurs dizaines de personnes qu'elle pouvait considérer comme des camarades, voir des amis, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer leur perte. Les sentiments lors d'une guerre ne conduisent qu'à la mort, et, sachant cela, elle avait continué de se battre de toutes ses forces alors que son cœur saignait chaque seconde un peu plus. Luna, Neville, Parvatie, Lavande, Dean, Seamus... elle ne les reverrait jamais plus. Elle s'était toujours crue lucide quant à l'horreur de la guerre, mais à présent, elle la sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, marquée au fer blanc dans la moindre de ses cellules. Chaque soir, elle revivait la dernière et décisive bataille à laquelle elle avait participé, et revoyait les corps sans vie tomber autour d'elle, ressentait le sang et la peur imprégnant l'air, réentendaient les cris de douleurs et de souffrances. Chaque soir, elle se réveillait, haletante et tremblante, et pleurait de longues heures avant que le sommeil ne l'emmène de nouveau dans la tourmente.

Si elle avait survécu, elle n'avait pas échappé aux ravages de la guerre. Alors qu'elle venait abattre un mangemort des plus coriaces qui torturait un professeur de Poudlard, elle s'était prise un sortilège dans le dos. Celui-ci, les médicomages en étaient formels, l'avait privée définitivement de l'usage de ses yeux. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment paniqué à la perte de sa vue, et son esprit compartimenté lui avait permis, à l'aide de ses autres sens, de s'éloigner du champ de bataille en évitant un maximum de sortilèges. Ce n'est qu'une fois relativement à l'abri, alors qu'elle entendait les fracas tout autour d'elle, qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour aider les autres, aider ses amis. Qu'elle était à présent totalement impuissante et inutile. Elle était restée là, cachée, en essayant d'identifier ce qui se passait devant elle, sans grand succès. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le calme était revenu, elle avait entendu quelqu'un s'approcher. C'étaient Ron et Harry qui la cherchaient, espérant ne pas trouver son cadavre étendu quelque part. Ils l'avaient emmenée et s'étaient occupés d'elle qui, perdue dans ce monde sombre, avait plus envie de vivre. Sans eux, elle le savait, elle aurait choisi de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais elle avait décidé de réapprendre à vivre malgré sa cécité, de vivre pour que le sacrifice de ses amis n'ait pas été vain, de vivre pour honorer leur mémoire. Mais elle ne se sentait plus à sa place dans les lieux qu'autrefois ils fréquentaient avec plaisir, ni même dans sa propre maison où ses parents, bien qu'attentionnés, ne pouvaient comprendre ce qu'elle traversait. Elle souhaitait vivre, mais son esprit n'arrivait plus à créer ce futur parfait dont chacun rêve lorsque tout va mal, il ne reflétait plus que le vide.

* * *

La famille avait toujours été une priorité pour Ron. La famille Weasley, bien qu'assez pauvre, avait toujours vibré d'amour. Molly et Arthur, ses parents, avaient donné naissance à 6 garçons et une fille et s'étaient toujours occupés d'eux avec la plus grande attention et affection. Ron avait toujours adoré ses parents, bien que parfois trop autoritaires, et jamais il n'aurait souhaité naître dans une autre famille, même plus fortunée. Bien qu'il ne voit pas souvent ses grands frères Bill et Charlie, il s'était toujours bien entendu avec eux et ceux-ci avaient toujours répondu présents lorsque le besoin se refaisait sentir. Il se souvenait encore des cadeaux qu'ils lui offraient chaque année à Noël, de leur carte amusante et pourtant réfléchie qui les accompagnait. Ses relations avec Percy avaient toujours été plus conflictuelles, leur caractère ne se ressemblant pas le moins du monde, mais, même lorsque celui-ci avait coupé les ponts avec le reste de la famille, Ron n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer sincèrement et de ressentir le manque de son départ. Fred et Georges étaient plus des camarades de jeux et de farces que des frères, et s'ils le faisaient souvent tourné en bourrique, faisaient tout pour l'énerver et le taquinaient souvent, le jeune homme les avait adorés et admirés tout au long de sa vie. Chaque moment en leur compagnie était resté gravé dans sa mémoire, que ce soit pour le bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé, et la punition collective qu'ils avaient ensemble subie. Et enfin, était née sa petite sœur Ginny. Elle l'avait fait tourné chèvre, elle l'avait embêté, mais il se souvenait aussi de toutes les fois où elle lui avait sauté au cou pour l'enlacer ou l'embrasser, ou qu'elle s'était confiée à lui. Il était fier d'avoir une sœur comme elle, brillante, jolie et malicieuse.

Quitter le cocon familial avait été un peu difficile pour lui et il s'était vite empressé de le cacher dès son arrivée à l'école Poudlard. Cela avait été d'autant plus facile de supporter leur absence qu'il avait rencontré Harry et Hermione et étaient devenus inséparables. Ensemble, ils avaient brisé le règlement, au grand damne d'Hermione, et passé des moments inoubliables. Toutes les épreuves auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face, prouvant leur confiance les uns envers les autres, les avaient rapprochés de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se considèrent à eux trois comme une famille. Bien sûr, il y a avait des hauts et des bas, mais toujours ils resteraient des frères et sœur de cœur. Il savait ne pas être doué pour remonter le moral ou calmer les angoisses de ses amis, aussi avait-il développé un humour assez pittoresque qui finissait toujours par tirer un sourire, ou un soupire de désolation de ses amis dans les pires moments.  
Mais là guerre avait brisé sa vie. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Il aurait sans doute profité de sa jeunesse avec l'innocence propre aux élèves de son âge. Il se serait trouvé une petite amie avec qui il aurait pu tout partager. Il aurait fait une grande carrière d'auror et aurait fait la fierté de sa famille. Il se serait marié et aurait eu des enfants. Ce n'était plus possible à présent. Sa famille, sans la moindre exception, avait perdu la vie. Ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur. Morts. Il avait pleuré, pleuré des heures, des jours, des semaines, ces pertes si douloureuses. Les souvenirs de leurs bons moments ensemble le hantaient alors qu'il savait que jamais plus ils ne pourraient en partager de semblables à l'avenir. Il avait maintes fois cru que son cœur allait exploser, que son esprit embrouillé de pensées allait brutalement cesser de fonctionner, mais rien ne s'était passé. Il était piégé dans sa souffrance et son chagrin sans que rien ni personne ne puisse le consoler. Il aurait tellement aimé mourir à son tour pour aller tous les retrouver dans la mort, pour reconstituer sa famille qu'un mage noir avait brisée sans le moindre état d'âme.

Mais le destin, s'il pouvait appeler cela ainsi, lui avait donné la possibilité de ne pas perdre la vie durant ce combat au cours duquel tant étaient tombés. Lui qui n'avait aucune expérience de la vie et de la guerre avait survécu alors que certains bien plus compétents et puissants avaient perdu la vie pour protéger celle des autres. Il ne devait pas gâcher ce cadeau, aussi empoisonné soit-il. Il voulait aider les autres, tous ceux qui avaient besoin quelque part de quelqu'un. Et les premières personnes qui s'étaient imposées à son esprit avaient bien évidemment été Hermione, qui avait perdu la vue, et Harry, qui avait bien plus perdu que quiconque dans cette tragédie qu'était sa vie. Il vivrait, pour eux.

* * *

Harry n'avait plus envie de vivre. Il ne voyait pas ce que pouvait lui apporter la vie. De son point de vue, il aurait préféré ne pas naître afin de ne pas connaître toutes ces douleurs qui jamais ne le laisseraient en paix.

Orphelin avant d'avoir eu le temps de mémoriser le moindre souvenir de ses parents, il avait été placé chez son oncle et sa tante, qui n'avaient pas hésité un seul instant avant de le traiter comme un monstre et un moins que rien, car il était sensiblement différent d'eux. Il avait dû faire toutes les tâches ménagères et la cuisine dès son plus jeune âge alors que son cousin Dudley, restait vautré et choyé sur le sofa du salon. Il avait dormi dans un placard, subit des carences alimentaires graves qui l'avait rendu faible et malingre, il avait affronté les coups, que ceux-ci proviennent de sa famille ou des autres élèves qui avaient été montés contre lui dès son premier jour d'école.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre lui annonçant son statut de sorcier, il avait cru que la chance avait tourné en sa faveur et qu'il pourrait vivre enfin heureux comme il l'entendait. Mais il aurait dû se douter que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. S'il avait eu le bonheur de trouver de vrais amis sincères, qui ne le prenaient pas en pitié et le soutenaient, il avait attiré à lui tous les problèmes possibles et imaginables. Sans recevoir la moindre assistance des adultes et professeurs qui l'entouraient, combien de fois avait-il frôlé la mort en s'occupant de la tâche qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne ? Était-ce normal qu'un enfant ait à faire face à des situations que même les plus grands aurors redouteraient ? Non. À croire que chaque chose avait été préparée pour son arrivée. Le jeune homme en voulait beaucoup aux adultes, et plus particulièrement à son directeur, le professeur Dumbledore. C'était lui qui n'avait pas pu arrêter Tom Jedusor alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin ; c'était lui qui avait entendu la première fois la prophétie ; c'était lui qui n'avait pas su protéger ses parents et qui avait laissé emprisonner injustement Sirius à Azkaban ; c'était lui l'avait laissé aux mains des Dursley qui l'avait maltraité toute son enfance ; c'était lui qui l'avait confronté à Voldemort tant de fois sans pouvoir le protéger ; c'était lui qui l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance pour sa soi-disant sécurité et avait donc précipité la mort de sa seule famille encore restante. C'était après cette tragique mort qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il avait été manipulé. Personne ne voyait en lui un adolescent, ils ne voyaient qu'une arme à utiliser pour vaincre Voldemort. Il avait accepté d'être entraîné pour tuer le puissant mage, mais c'était avant tout dans un esprit de vengeance. Vengeance pour sa vie brisée, vengeance pour les vies qu'il avait enlevées.

Le combat final, au pied du seul lieu qu'il avait un jour considéré comme sa maison, aurait dû marquer le début de sa liberté. Il avait, après ce qui lui avait semblé des heures de combat, tué Voldemort. Il avait cru qu'il se sentirait soulagé une fois cette tâche accomplie, mais aucune trace de joie n'avait empli son cœur. Il était vivant, mais lui se sentait mort, comme tous ceux qui gisaient autour de lui. Lors des nombreux affrontements où lui et ses amis avaient affronté les sbires du Lord noir, jamais il n'avait donné la mort, du moins directement. En commettant un meurtre, même le meurtre du pire être qu'il ait jamais foulé le sol britannique, il avait tué la dernière part d'innocence qui restait en lui. De toute manière, comment aurait-il pu encore être insouciant et joyeux avec tout ce qu'il avait connu ? Son avenir lui était caché, l'effrayait même, car jamais son passé ne le laisserait avoir une vie normale. Si ce n'était pas à cause de ses souvenirs macabres, ce serait par sa célébrité qui avait grimpé en flèche à l'annonce de sa victoire.

La Guerre, non satisfaite d'avoir détruit son esprit, l'avait également touché physiquement. Si jamais plus sa cicatrice ne le ferait souffrir, il ressentirait toujours cette douleur qui irradiait son cœur. Aucun médicomage n'avait la moindre idée de quel sort l'avait touché et ne pouvaient donc rien faire de plus que lui donner des potions pour calmer la douleur, bien qu'elles n'aient un effet que très minimes. De plus, il avait perdu une grande partie de la sensibilité de sa main droite qui avait encore des difficultés se bouger selon sa volonté. Les nerfs avaient été trop endommagés pour que la magie puisse les réparer.

C'était peut-être un faible coût pour la Paix, mais il ne pouvait pas voir cela ainsi. On lui avait pris sa vie et sacrifié pour sauver celle des autres. Il avait cependant Hermione et Ron, qui partageaient son point de vue et le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore lui faire apprécier la vie : savoir qu'ils affronteraient l'avenir, s'ils en avaient un, ensemble.

* * *

Harry se retourna, Hermione se redressa, Ron releva la tête. Ils avaient chacun longuement réfléchi à ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent. Sans même se concerter, ils étaient parvenus à la même décision.  
Ils quittaient l'Angleterre.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA : Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fiction, décidés de la suivre, mises en favoris ou encore qui ont laissé une review. Ça me fait énormément plaisir.  
Je n'ai pas écrit une ligne de la semaine car j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment et mes partiels approchent à grands pas. Néanmoins, j'ai prévu cela et le chapitre était déjà écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Recommencer à vivre

Les derniers préparatifs se terminaient, bientôt ils quitteraient l'Angleterre pour ne jamais y revenir. Chacun avait fait sa part de travail dans l'organisation de leur future vie.

Ils avaient déniché via internet, un procédé qui avait fasciné Ron dès sa découverte, une petite maison située dans le nord de l'État de Washington, un peu à extérieur de la ville de Forks, guère très peuplée. Elle possédait trois chambres et deux salles de bains, et ils avaient ainsi la certitude de ne pas se marcher dessus une fois installés. À environ un quart d'heure du centre-ville, elle était entourée de toute part par une forêt dense et fraîche. Ils y seraient au calme et suffisamment isolés les autres habitants. Il semblait cependant que cette zone soit particulièrement pluvieuse, ce qu'avait déploré Hermione mais avait apprécié Ron, qui attrapait bien plus vite que ses deux amis des coups de soleil toujours très douloureux.

Une fois la maison achetée, Harry avait pris ses dispositions afin de transférer la totalité de son argent en Amérique, la moitié sur un compte moldu, la seconde sur un compte sorcier. Les gobelins de Gringott s'étaient fait une joie de l'aider et de le conseiller, eux qui n'avaient cure des problèmes des sorciers. Ils lui avaient vraiment facilité la vie tout en lui assurant une sérénité d'esprit quant à la gestion de son argent. Il possédait suffisamment d'argent pour que ni lui ni ses deux amis n'aient besoin de travailler pour pouvoir vivre. Lui qui n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à son argent lui avait enfin trouvé une utilité commode. Ses deux amis avaient d'abord protesté, mais de solides arguments les avaient fait changer d'avis, reconnaissant que c'était plus simple.

Les trois sorciers s'étaient rendus plusieurs fois aux États-Unis suite à l'achat de leur demeure, notamment pour y acheter leurs futurs meubles. Bien qu'Hermione ne puisse les voir, elle leur avait cependant été d'une aide précieuse quant au choix. En effet, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que la forme de certains n'était pas pratique pour les non-voyants et avaient finalement choisi tous les meubles sur ce critère important. Ils avaient aussi fait l'acquisition d'une voiture, belle, mais discrète, afin de se déplacer à la façon des moldus. Aucun, malheureusement, n'avait de notion de conduite, si on exceptait leur piètre expérience avec la voiture volante de Mr Weasley. Il leur faudrait apprendre sur le tas.

Ils avaient finalement bouclé leurs valises, emportant grâce à un simple sortilège, un contenu bien supérieur à la normale.

* * *

Ron fixa une dernière fois sa maison qui se dressait seule au milieu des champs. Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule sans dire un mot. Il savait bien ce que ressentait son ami en abandonnant ce lieu empli de souvenirs où il avait passé la totalité de sa vie. C'était la seule chose qui lui rappelait encore sa famille, le bon, mais aussi le mauvais.

_ Il faut y aller, murmura Hermione en prenant le bras du rouquin au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Oui, soupira-t-il en s'arrachant avec douleur à sa maison.

Les trois se retournèrent et, serrés les uns contre les autres, transplanèrent vers l'aéroport de Londres. Deux heures plus tard, ils décollèrent à bord d'un avion bondé, abandonnant leur vie.

Ils atterrirent plusieurs heures plus tard, grandement fatigués par leur voyage. Ron, terrifié par cette première expérience en avion, n'avait pas cessé d'échafauder les pires scénarios d'accident pouvant les tuer. Hermione avait fini par demander un somnifère à une hôtesse de l'air afin de pouvoir passer le trajet dans une relative sérénité. Une fois la douane passée et les valises récupérées, ils hélèrent un taxi.

Le voyage se passa dans de silence, au grand damne du chauffeur qui semblait de nature bavarde. Harry regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il était en somme très différent de son homologue anglais, plus grand, plus sauvage. Ses pensées étaient envahies par le souvenir de ses années à Poudlard. Lui qui pensait n'avoir aucun mal à quitter son pays natal découvrait qu'il y était plus attaché qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Hermione, assise près de lui, s'était endormie quelques minutes après leur départ et rêvait paisiblement, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Ron, qui ne semblait pas loin de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés et personne n'avait encore prononcé un mot. Chacun souffrait, chacun voulait rester seul. Tandis qu'Harry et Ron s'occupaient de ranger leurs affaires, Hermione tentait de mémoriser la disposition des pièces et des meubles de sa nouvelle maison. Chez elle, où ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps depuis la nuit fatidique, elle n'avait eu aucun problème vis-à-vis de sa cécité. Elle connaissait la place de chaque bibelot, de chaque objet. Mais ici, c'était l'inconnu et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir être à l'aise. Elle vagabondait donc seule dans les pièces, touchant tout ce qui passait à sa portée, sous le regard attentif de ses amis prêts à l'aider si jamais elle manquait de trébucher sur les nombreuses choses qui traînaient sur le sol. Elle refusait cependant leur aide. Être un poids pour eux était la dernière chose que la jeune fille souhaitait et elle savait qu'elle pourrait bientôt redevenir totalement autonome. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps et de volonté.

Sur le coup de 18h, Hermione entendit très nettement l'estomac des deux garçons gronder.

_ Il faudrait aller faire les courses, fit-elle remarquer, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir songé au problème de la nourriture avant leur départ.

_ Je vais y aller, lança Harry.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches conduisant au premier étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres, et redescendit son balai à la main.

_ Harry, tu vas te faire remarquer si tu vas faire des courses un balai à la main, le taquina Ron.

_ Tu as une autre solution peut-être ? On ne peut pas utiliser la voiture pour le moment et il faut bien qu'on mange. Avec un sortilège de désillusion, personne ne me verra voler ni ne remarquera le balai.

_ Tu devrais aller avec lui, dit Hermione en se tournant vers son ami par simple réflexe. Il ne pourra jamais tout porter seul. Si seulement l'un de vous connaissait le sort permettant de réduire les charges...

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, étonnés.

_ On ne va pas te laisser seule ! Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

Hermione soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_ Je ne suis pas un bébé à surveiller et vous ne pourrez pas toujours être sur mon dos. Alors laissez-moi me débrouiller et allez-y.

Les deux garçons bataillèrent encore un peu, mais finirent par obéir.

Une vingtaine de minutes après leur départ, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Hermione sursauta et regretta d'avoir poussé ses amis à partir à deux. Elle secoua la tête, chassant les pensées bêtes qui l'assaillaient, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ouvrit, un peu anxieuse de ne pouvoir jauger son interlocuteur.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle, la salua une voix grave.

C'était un homme, un peu plus grand qu'elle si elle se fiait à la provenance de la voix.

_ Je suis le chef de la police de Forks, Charlie Swan. Je suis venu vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre ville.

_ Bonjour monsieur, répondit-elle en essayant de maintenir le son de sa voix calme. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. C'est gentil à vous de vous déplacer pour nous.

Elle songea un instant à le faire entrer comme la politesse le lui demandait. Cependant elle ne savait pas si Harry et Ron avaient fini de ranger leurs affaires magiques et il ne fallait pas que cet homme se doute de quelque chose.

_ Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous proposer d'entrer, mais nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de ranger la totalité de nos cartons et la maison est sens dessus dessous, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Charlie avec, ce qui sembla, un soupir de soulagement. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger... Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler au poste de police.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Elle le sentit bouger. Elle leva légèrement ses mains et tomba sur la sienne. Son hypothèse était donc la bonne.

_ Désolée, la perte de ma vue est encore récente et je n'ai pas encore l'habitude, s'excusa-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

_ Ce... ce n'est rien.

Il était gêné, elle le savait. Il n'avait sans doute pas remarqué son infirmité avant de vouloir la saluer. Elle avait encore les réflexes d'une voyante, bouger et cligner les yeux.

_ Au revoir, mademoiselle.

_ Au revoir, monsieur.

Tandis que ses pas crissaient sur les graviers, Hermione referma la porte en souriant. Elle avait géré la situation et était fière d'elle-même. C'était une sensation délicieuse pour celle qui avait perdu toute confiance en elle en même temps que sa vue.

Lorsque ses amis rentrèrent bien chargés, Hermione leur raconta la visite du chef Swan.

_ Je suis sûre qu'on va très bien s'intégrer dans cette ville, se réjouit-elle alors qu'Harry préparait leur dîner.

_ Espérons, dit Ron. Je ne voudrais pas que tous nous prennent pour des bêtes de foire parce qu'on vient d'un autre pays. À l'épicerie, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde se connaissait depuis la nuit des temps.

_ C'est souvent comme ça dans les petites villes, répondit Hermione en dressant avec prudence la table. Il forme une sorte de grande famille.

_ Il faudra juste faire attention à ce que personne ne découvre qui nous sommes, car sinon ça fera le tour de la ville en quelques minutes.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux. Ils allèrent ensuite rapidement se coucher et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'endormir quelques minutes après avoir posé la tête sur leur oreiller.

* * *

Harry se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin, les larmes aux yeux. Il resta un moment couché dans son lit, le souffle court, à revivre la mort de ses proches. Le temps n'émoussait pas la douleur de ses souvenirs, ni l'horrible sentiment de culpabilisait chaque fois qu'il réalisait que lui était toujours vivant. L'esprit tourmenté, il se leva et descendit au salon. Il ne fut pas surpris de retrouver Ron installé sur le sofa, regardant une émission sur les animaux.

_ Toi aussi cauchemar ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Ouais...

Ils restèrent ensemble quelques instants avant d'entendre Hermione pénétrer dans la pièce, les traits tirés. Elle vint s'installer entre les deux jeunes hommes et chacun passa un bras autour d'elle. Chacun posa son front sur la tempe de leur amie.

_ Ne m'abandonnez pas, murmura la jeune fille alors que les larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux.

_ On n'en a pas l'attention.

Ils restèrent là plusieurs heures, le silence uniquement brisé par les émissions se succédant et par le carillon de l'horloge marquant chaque heure. C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'Harry s'endormit dans leur étreinte.

_ Jamais nous n'oublierons, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Ron alors que, déjà, le corps d'Harry s'agitait au rythme de la guerre passée.

_ Je ne pense pas…

Le rouquin agita sa baguette, qu'il ne quittait jamais, et fit voleter une couverture jusqu'à eux. Il l'étendit avec précaution.

_ Il faut s'occuper l'esprit, au moins le temps que… ça s'estompe.

Hermione hocha la tête, sa main perdue dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla seul dans le salon. D'étranges bruits attirèrent immédiatement son attention au-dehors. Prudemment, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, baguette en main. Hermione était assise sur le perron, prenant un bain de soleil matinal.

_ 'Mione ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un vrombissement assourdissant retentit. La voiture noire dont ils s'étaient portés acquéreurs passa en trombe devant la maison. À son volant, il aperçut Ron, le visage crispé en un mélange de concentration et de peur.

_ Il a décidé d'apprendre à conduire correctement, déclara Hermione avec bonne humeur. Mais le résultat n'est pas très concluant apparemment.

_ Non en effet, rit Harry.

Ce spectacle relaya ses mauvais rêves dans un coin de son esprit.

_ Attention ! cria-t-il soudain en sautant les quelques marches du perron.

Les freins de la voiture crissèrent sur le béton. Le capot immaculé s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine du tronc d'un énorme chêne. Ron passa la tête par la fenêtre, les yeux écarquillés.

_ J'ai eu de la chance, lança-t-il, tout sourire, apparemment pas perturbé par sa fausse manœuvre. Allez, c'est reparti !

Il passa la marche arrière et repartit tout aussi vite qu'il était venu, sans grand contrôle sur sa direction. Harry émit un petit rire et prit place près de son amie.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de monter avec lui.

_ S'il ne s'améliore pas, tu vas devoir te mettre toi aussi à la conduite. Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît.

Harry déglutit en voyant son ami effectuer un demi-tour laborieux un peu trop près d'un fossé boueux. Avec sa main peu sensible, il ne se sentait pas capable de prendre le volant.

_ Ça promet…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pardon pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire !**

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre salée

Le soleil brillait ce matin-ci, pour le grand bonheur des trois sorciers.

_ Je veux pas monter en voiture avec lui, se désola Harry en observant Ron s'installer à la place du conducteur.

Bien que le rouquin se soit amélioré en conduite sur route, Harry ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance pour ne pas les tuer. Bien sûr il aurait encore besoin d'entraînement avant de pouvoir passer son permis officiellement, mais au moins pouvaient-ils envisager de quitter les alentours de leur maison. Hermione n'appréciait guère de monter en voiture sans que les papiers soient en règle, mais elle en avait assez de rester enfermée.

_ Allez Harry, déclara-t-elle en le poussant légèrement dans le dos, on y va. La plage n'est pas très loin et Ron sera prudent, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

_ Aucun problème !

Harry lança un regard peu convaincu à son ami, mais accepta néanmoins de monter dans, il l'espérait, ce qui ne serait pas son futur cercueil.

_ Pitié, va doucement. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons arrêtés par le shérif Swan ou l'un de ses hommes.

_ Fais-moi confiance...

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Hermione sortirent en trombe du véhicule. Ron avait failli les tuer une bonne douzaine de fois sur chemin.

_ N'exagérez pas non plus, s'offusqua le conducteur. Je ne conduis pas si mal.

_ Mais bien sûr, tu étais merveilleux, ricana Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il soutenait Hermione dont les jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Il imaginait sans peine son état d'esprit. Lui-même avait eu peur, malgré sa possibilité de voir la route, elle était plongée dans l'obscurité totalement. La jeune fille le remercia et s'éloigna lentement de lui.

_ La prochaine fois, t'iras à pied...

Harry ne répondit pas, les yeux tournés vers l'océan qui s'étendait devant eux. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffle pour lui qui n'avait jamais vu l'océan de près. Les vagues sombres allaient et venaient pour se briser avec fracas contre les roches couvertes de mousses et d'algues en tout genre. Le vent faisait tourbillonner le sable pourtant alourdi par l'humidité et l'entraînait vers les terres.

_ C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Il prit la main d'Hermione qui savourait l'air salé sur son visage.

_ Descendons sur le sable.

Les trois amis se mirent à longer l'océan, leurs pieds nus dans l'eau glacée. Aucun ne parlait, écoutant le bruit apaisant de la houle. Leurs mains étaient liées.

Une heure plus tard, ils croisèrent un petit groupe d'adolescents. Leur peau basanée et leurs traits de visages caractéristiques les identifiaient irrémédiablement comme faisant partie de la tribu indienne locale. La plage se trouvait sur leur réserve, aussi n'était-ce pas très étonnant. Les trois garçons présentaient une carrure impressionnante. Tous de haute taille, ils avaient de solides épaules et des muscles imposants, quoi que magnifiquement sculptés. De chacun d'eux s'échappait une étrange impression de puissance. Si deux d'entre eux semblaient avoir leur âge, le troisième était bien plus jeune. Sans doute n'avait-il pas plus de 14 ans. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Ron se plaça sur la gauche d'Hermione afin qu'elle se retrouve entre lui et Harry.

_ Salut, lança le plus grand des indiens et celui qui marchait en tête.

Son sourire amical détendit légèrement les amis, mais ils restaient méfiants.

_ Bonjour, répondit Hermione malgré la tension qui émanait de ses amis.

_ On ne vous a jamais vu dans le coin, et pourtant nous connaissons tout le monde, avança le deuxième.

Les deux groupes s'étaient rejoints.

_ Nous venons d'arriver en ville, répondit Harry entre ses dents.

_ Bienvenue à la Push alors, sourit le plus jeune. Je m'appelle Seth, et voici Embry et Jacob.

_ Je suis Hermione, et voici Ron et Harry.

La voix de ce garçon lui plaisait bien. Il semblait enjoué, plein de vie et bien trop innocent pour leur vouloir du mal.

_ On a entendu des rumeurs sur votre arrivée.

Tous grimacèrent à l'idée d'être le centre des commérages de la petite ville. Les indiens se mirent à rire.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, va. Bientôt ça se calmera, s'esclaffa Embry en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Ron.

Le coup coupa le souffle du sorcier qui eut du mal à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il leva un air effaré vers l'indien qui eut une moue désolée.

_ Vous êtes fait d'acier ou quoi ? marmonna-t-il en se massant doucement.

Ni Harry ni Ron ne manquèrent le regard qu'échangèrent les trois amis. Un regard à la fois méfiant, embêté et gêné.

_ Les Quileutes ne sont pas connus pour être des gringalets, plaisanta Jacob tandis que les deux autres acquiesçaient.

Malgré leur air affable, les trois sorciers ne se laissèrent pas berner. Ils acceptèrent néanmoins le mensonge. Chacun était partagé entre l'envie de rentrer chez eux, en sécurité, et celle de nouer des liens honnêtes comme ils l'avaient fait tant d'années auparavant.

_ On y peut rien si on est plus fort que vous, railla Embry.

Ceci dit, il dévisagea des pieds à la tête la silhouette maigrelette d'Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

_ Est-ce que c'est un défi ? demanda Ron avec un sourire en coin.

_ Absolument.

Seth se mit à sautiller, visiblement excité par le duel qui allait suivre.

_ Que de testostérone dans l'air, se moqua gentiment Hermione. Je vais m'éloigner un peu si ça ne vous dérange pas, sinon je vais étouffer.

_ Faisons la course, proposa Jacob.

_ Ça marche, répondit Harry.

Vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient dû s'enfuir pour échapper à la mort, les deux sorciers étaient particulièrement rapides. Ils ne doutaient pas un instant de leur victoire.

_ Je ferai l'arbitre ! lança Seth. Vous courrez jusqu'au bord de la falaise là-bas.

Du doigt il désignait un point, à plus de 200 mètres de distance.

_ Et vous revenez. Le premier qui passera devant Hermione et moi aura remporté le défi.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent en ligne.

_ Prêts ? … Partez !

Les quatre garçons bondirent en avant, tous bien déterminés à gagner.

Tout en surveillant leur progression, Seth s'assit près d'Hermione. Un silence s'installa entre eux.

_ Ça fait longtemps... que tu es aveugle ? finit-il par demander d'une petite voix.

_ Un mois et demi, environ, répondit Hermione en tentant de ne pas repenser aux couleurs du monde qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais.

_ Je suis désolé, ça ne doit pas être simple. Jacob est en tête, ajouta-t-il en relevant les yeux.

_ On s'y fait, murmura la jeune fille. Heureusement Harry et Ron sont là pour m'aider.

_ Ron est passé devant. Vous avez l'air très liés.

_ On se connaît depuis longtemps. Ils sont comme ma famille.

_ Je connais ça, fit Seth d'une voix enjoué. La réserve est une grande famille, mais ma bande de potes l'est plus encore !

Hermione sourit.

_ Ils arrivent, dit-elle alors qu'elle percevait de nouveau leur respiration sifflante. Qui gagne ?

_ Harry, suivit de très près par Jacob. Ron et Embry sont côte à côte. Allez Jacob ! Tu peux le faire !

_ Allez Harry ! cria Hermione à son tour.

La course prit fin. C'est le souffle court, le visage cramoisi et les muscles en compote que les sorciers passèrent la ligne d'arrivée. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sable en riant. Les deux indiens, bien qu'essoufflés, tenaient toujours sur leurs jambes.

_ Qui... qui a gagné ? balbutia Embry.

Seth se leva, le visage grave.

_ Le gagnant est... Harry !

Les deux indiens poussèrent des grognements de déception mais garèrent le sourire. Ils tendirent leur main aux sorciers pour les aider à se relever. Si Ron l'accepta sans problème, Harry ne put se relever. La main crispée sur son cœur, son visage était tordu dans une expression d'une extrême souffrance.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

De ses doigts fins, elle palpa la poitrine de son ami. Son cœur battait à une vitesse ahurissante.

_ Ça va 'Mione. Je... je n'aurai pas dû... gronda Harry en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre. La douleur dans sa poitrine avait cru tout au long de sa course, mais c'était l'arrêt de l'effort qui l'avait conduite à son apothéose. C'était comme si une langue de feudeymon le ravageait de l'intérieur.

_ Seth, cours chercher un médecin, ordonna Jacob. Vite.

Toute trace de joie l'avait désertée et la panique perçait dans sa voix.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, l'interrompit Ron en prenant lui aussi place près de son ami. On sait ce qu'il a. Un médecin ne peut rien faire.

Il prit sa main et la serra. Seth, Embry et Jacob s'approchèrent doucement, inquiets.

_ Douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? interrogea Hermione sans s'occuper le moins du monde des autres garçons.

Sa main toujours posée sur sa poitrine, elle comptait les battements.

_ 9, répondit Harry. Mais ça diminue un peu... Me faut juste quelques minutes...

Les secondes défilèrent en silence. Finalement, Harry prit une grande inspiration et souffla. Tous se redressèrent alors et Ron l'aida à se relever, passant son bras sous ses épaules.

_ On va devoir rentrer. Il a besoin de repos, décida la jeune fille en se tournant vers les indiens. Heureux de vous avoir rencontré.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Seth la retint par le poignet. Sa peau était chaude, presque brûlante.

_ Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? Il semblait aller très bien et puis...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Seth, haleta le brun. J'ai vu bien pire.

Il força un sourire, mais tous virent bien que ce n'était que pour les rassurer.

_ Venez à la maison, ce n'est qu'à quelques minutes d'ici, proposa Jacob.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui était blanc comme un linge. Un fin film de sueur recouvrait son visage. Hermione prêt de lui pesait le pour et le contre. Le plus prêt serait le mieux pour Harry, mais ils ne connaissaient pas les indiens plus que ça et n'avaient pas de potions sur eux. Ils seraient plus à l'aise et équipés chez eux.

_ C'est très gentil, mais non. Merci.

Et ils s'en allèrent aussi vite que le poids d'Harry et la cécité d'Hermione ne leur permettaient. Les trois jeunes hommes les regardèrent partir, inquiets.

Aussitôt rentré chez eux, Ron installa Harry dans son lit tandis qu'Hermione allait chercher des potions de sommeil dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Ils restèrent à son chevet quelques minutes, le temps de vérifier que ses traits s'apaisaient et que le sommeil le gagnait.

_ C'est la première fois que ça arrive à ce point, murmura Ron en refermant la porte.

_ Il va falloir qu'il fasse attention quand il fait un effort intense, répondit Hermione en l'entraînant dans la cuisine.

Elle place une bouilloire sur le feu et soupira. Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Ça va aller. Il est résistant.

La jeune fille caressa son avant-bras d'un geste tendre avant de lui sourire.

_ Vous sembliez bien vous amuser avec ces garçons, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Ils ont l'air sympas mais bon... ils sont vachement forts.

Elle perçut la méfiance dans sa voix.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont forts qu'ils sont dangereux.

_ Il ne faut pas prendre de risques, répliqua Ron en croisant les bras.

_On ne peut pas faire les sauvages sous prétexte que...

Sa voix mourut alors que la guerre lui revenait en mémoire. Elle secoua la tête et reprit.

_ En tout cas, moi je les aime bien. Surtout Seth.

Ron dut admettre qu'il ressentait la même chose.

_ Je vais aller prendre une douche, déclara-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et prit la direction de sa propre chambre. Elle prit son lecteur mp3 et s'allongea dans son lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Lorsque la musique débuta, elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il gigota un peu dans son lit, tentant de voir si la douleur était revenue à un niveau supportable. Satisfait du résultat, il se leva avec lenteur et descendit à la cuisine. Il prit un reste de pâtes trop cuites – une spécialité de Ron – qu'il s'empressa de faire réchauffer. Il l'avala en quelques coups de fourchette.

_ Tu nous as fait peur, fit une voix derrière lui.

Sursautant, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Hermione au teint pâle et aux yeux bouffis. Elle semblait avoir longtemps pleuré.

_ Je suis désolé 'Mione. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

_ Tu devrais essayer de dormir. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Elle hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la pièce.

En début d'après-midi, on sonna à la porte. Harry quitta le canapé pour aller ouvrir. Hermione dormait à l'étage, essayant de rattraper la nuit qu'elle avait passée à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ron était parti en voiture faire quelques courses, les placards se vidant à une vitesse ahurissante. Il tomba nez à nez avec Jacob, Seth et Embry, chacun vêtu d'un short et d'une chemise à peine fermée.

_ Bonjour Harry, le salua Jacob avec un sourire visiblement soulagé. On venait voir si tu allais mieux.

Harry était étonné de cette attention.

_ Comment avez-vous trouvé notre maison ?

_ Tout le monde sait où vous habitez, fit Embry avec un clin d'œil. Vous êtes scrutés par toute une ville.

Le sorcier soupira et les invita à entrer. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte, il lança discrètement un sortilège d'illusion sur eux afin qu'ils ne puissent voir les objets magiques présents dans la maison. Il les conduisit au salon avant d'aller chercher des rafraîchissements à la cuisine.

_ Tu sembles aller bien mieux, commença Seth.

_ Oui, merci. Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter pour si peu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? demanda Jacob en vidant un verre de jus d'orange.

_ Rien de bien grave.

Devant le regard sceptique des trois garçons, le sorcier sourit.

_ Si c'était grave, vous ne croyez pas que je serai au lit ou même à l'hôpital ?

_ Moui, peut-être, reconnut Embry. C'était quand même impressionnant...

Harry balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

_ En tout cas c'est très gentil d'avoir fait le déplacement.

_ C'est que c'est un peu de notre faute, murmura Seth.

_ On peut en conclure une chose en tout cas...

Les trois indiens le fixèrent. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit un peu plus, ses yeux brillaient de malice.

_ C'est que vous avez perdu !

Ils se mirent à rire, ce qui soulagea grandement l'atmosphère. La conversation s'engagea sur la course puis dériva sur le sport en général. En apprenant qu'Harry ne savait pas nager, les garçons lui firent promettre d'apprendre avec eux pour pouvoir ensuite sauter du haut de la falaise en leur compagnie. Bien que trouvant l'idée saugrenue, le sorcier accepta.

_ Au fait, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là ? demanda Embry.

_ Hermione dort et Ron...

Des crissements de pneus se firent entendre au-dehors. L'instant suivant Ron pénétrait dans la maison, les bras chargés de paquets.

_ Salut les mecs, lança-t-il en remarquant la présence de leurs invités. On ne vous attendait pas.

_ Ils sont venus prendre de mes nouvelles, expliqua Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et se rendit à la cuisine. Il appréciait de plus en plus ces jeunes gens. Peut-être devrait-il leur accorder son amitié ?

_ Vous avez faim ? lança-t-il depuis la pièce adjacente.

_ Très, lui répondit Seth qu'il pouvait entendre bondir sur ses pieds. T'as besoin d'aide ?

_ Non non, c'est bon.

Il revint avec plusieurs paquets de gâteaux. La discussion reprit avec gaîté et dériva bientôt sur la vie à la réserve.

Du haut des escaliers, Hermione sourit. Ils s'étaient faits leurs premiers amis à Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'en ai vraiment besoin. N'ayant plus de cours de malacologie, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour le chapitre en cours… Enfin ça va revenir j'espère.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne vacances à tout ceux qui ont cette chance !**

Chapitre 4 : La réserve, une famille

Quelques jours plus tard, les trois sorciers reçurent un sms de Jacob. Celui-ci les invitait à passer le prochain samedi à la réserve Quileute afin de rencontrer les autres habitants et de faire connaissance plus avant. Cette nouvelle les réjouit et ils s'empressèrent d'accepter. Durant les quelques heures passées en leur compagnie, et malgré l'incident avec le cœur d'Harry, ils s'étaient sentis libres de leur passé.

Samedi matin arriva très vite et bientôt, les trois amis embarquèrent dans leur voiture en priant d'arriver entier à destination. Jacob les attendit à l'entrée de la réserve et, monté sur une énorme moto, les conduisit jusqu'à chez lui.

_ Dis donc, tu ne dois pas avoir le permis depuis très longtemps non ? lança-t-il alors que Ron ouvrait la portière.

_ Non. Mais toi tu n'as pas l'âge pour le passer et pourtant te voilà sur un monstre, répliqua le rouquin.

L'indien eut un sourire amusé.

_ Seth nous rejoindra bientôt, sa sœur l'oblige à faire ses devoirs avant de s'amuser. Embry… je ne sais pas où il est, il devrait être là… Entrez donc à l'intérieur : même s'il ne pleut pas, on est mieux à l'intérieur. Mon père est parti pêché donc la maison est à nous.

Il présenta son bras à Hermione qui s'en saisit galamment. La maison était assez petite mais contenait tout le confort nécessaire. Jacob installa Hermione sur le canapé et alla chercher de quoi boire et manger dans la cuisine.

_ Salut tout le monde !

Embry pénétra dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était suivi par deux indiens qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontrés.

_ Voici Paul et Quil. Les gars, je vous présente Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Le propriétaire des lieux revint les bras chargés et posa le tout sur la table basse. Il salua ses amis d'une tape virile dans le dos. Visiblement ils étaient très complices.

_ Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry.

_ Depuis qu'on est tout petit ! Comme tout le monde ici, expliqua Paul en prenant place à même le sol.

Embry chipa un muffin.

_ Ne mangez pas tout ! s'insurgea Jacob alors que Quil en avalait un a son tour. Les invités d'abord !

C'est à ce moment-là que Seth pénétra dans la pièce en courant. Il se saisit d'un gâteau et bondit par-dessus le sofa pour se cacher derrière. Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dépitée du jeune homme.

_ Ne dites surtout pas à Leah que je suis là ! implora l'adolescent en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de l'entrée.

_ Qu'as-tu fait de mal ? s'amusa Hermione.

_ Je lui ai caché mes exercices de maths. Si elle s'en rend compte, je suis mort !

_ Tu te feras attraper à un moment ou a un autre, répondit la sorcière. Harry et Ron n'ont jamais pu me cacher un devoir non fait.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent avec un air navré. D'un autre côté, c'est grâce à l'acharnement de leurs amis qu'ils réussissaient leur examen.

_ Je suis sûr que ma sœur est pire !

_ On en doute fortement, répliquèrent-ils en même temps.

_ Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus ! intervint Hermione en croisant les bras, vexée.

_ Absolument pas, répondit Quil avec un sourire charmeur. Tu es sans doute aussi intelligente que belle. Tu es simplement plus responsable qu'eux.

Les joues de la jeune fille virèrent au rouge tomate, faisant rire tout le monde. Seth passa son bras autour de ses épaules, lui ramenant le sourire.

_ Il adore embêter les gens et il faut dire qu'il ne rencontre pas souvent des filles hors de celles de la réserve !

_ Hé !

De nouveau, tout le monde éclata de rire. Les deux indiens commencèrent à se chamailler, entraînant bientôt Paul et Jacob dans leurs sillages. De temps à autre, les sorciers jetaient une petite remarque qui faisait repartir le tout, pour leur plus grand amusement. Ils se sentaient vraiment bien ainsi entourés.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, une voix féminine retentit depuis l'entrée.

_ Seth ! Je sais que tu es ici ! vociféra-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. Sors tout de suite !

Le concerné émit un petit jappement désespéré. L'instant suivant, une jeune femme, visiblement contrariée, entra dans la pièce. D'un coup d'œil, elle repéra son frère mais son regard sombre croisa celui de l'un des invités et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Ron papillonna des yeux. Jamais il n'est vu plus belle créature au monde. Grande, élancé, avec un visage aussi fin d'affirmé, ses cheveux sombres tombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et une douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui. Il n'eut même pas à s'interroger sur son origine. Il se leva et, contournant la table basse sous le regard surpris de tous, s'approcha d'elle.

_ S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Dites-moi votre nom.

La jeune fille mit une seconde à répondre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux noisettes.

_ Leah Clearwater.

_ Leah, je vous aime.

Harry et Hermione étaient abasourdis. Quelle mouche avait piqué leur ami ? Il n'avait pourtant pas vu de philtre d'amour. Leah était d'ailleurs trop troublée pour avoir sciemment provoqué cela, ce qui était de toute manière impossible vu qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés auparavant.

_ Ron, tu te sens bien ? l'interrogea Hermione.

_ Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti si bien, même quand j'ai compris que tout était fini.

Il faisait bien entendu au moment où la mort de Voldemort s'était répandue sur le champ de bataille, au moment où ils savaient avoir gagné la guerre mais ignoraient encore l'étendue des pertes alliées. Quelques minutes bénites bien vite ravagées.

_ Que quoi était fini ? interrogea Paul.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

_ Ron, je vous aime aussi, déclara Leah à son tour, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Sa réaction ne sembla pas choquer les indiens outre mesure, au grand étonnement des sorciers. La situation était pourtant tout sauf habituelle. Les amoureux lièrent leurs mains.

_ Allons faire un tour, proposa Leah.

Ron s'empressa d'accepter et les deux disparurent.

_ C'était bizarre… lâcha Jacob. Mais bon temps mieux pour eux.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, répondit Harry. Ron n'a jamais agit comme ça.

Il sentit d'ici le cerveau d'Hermione bouillonner à la recherche d'informations dans ses souvenirs.

_ Un coup de foudre voilà tout, expliqua Seth. Au moins, elle a oublié mes exercices. Faut absolument que je le remercie.

La conversation reprit. Les sorciers cependant n'arrivaient pas à s'ôter cette étrange impression de l'esprit. Il fallait absolument qu'ils aient une conversation avec Ron, seuls.

Les pas de Ron et Leah les guidèrent sur les bords de l'océan. Mains dans la main, aucun n'avait encore prononcé un mot. Plusieurs fois, chacun d'eux avaient tenté d'engager la conversation, mais à chaque fois, ils renonçaient au dernier moment.

_ C'est étrange, dit finalement le rouquin. Je ne connaissais pas ton nom et pourtant… Je savais que je t'aimais. Je ne sais rien de toi, de ton passé ou de tes goûts, mais je sais que je t'aime.

Il se gratta la tête, gêné de l'absurdité de ses paroles. La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête.

_ Je ressens exactement la même chose. Je suis perdue et pourtant, je me sens très bien avec toi.

Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

_ Parle moi de toi, lança-t-elle finalement. De ta famille, de tes centres d'intérêts, de tes études… Je veux tout savoir.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était un sorcier ayant combattu dans une guerre contre un mage noir et que toute sa famille était morte en l'espace de quelques heures pour sauver un pays de la conquête ? Il ne pouvait ne lui avouer la vérité. Elle le prendrait pour un fou et le quitterait en se moquant. De plus, cela exposerait Harry et Hermione. Ils avaient trop souffert pour être découvert à cause de son égoïsme.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Leah en remarquant son soudain changement d'humeur.

_ Bien sur, répondit-il, évitant de croiser ses yeux si profonds. C'est juste que ma vie est assez compliquée…

Un court silence s'installa.

_ Je peux te dire qu'Harry et Hermione sont devenus ma famille et que je ferai tout pour eux. On a déménagé il y a quelques temps d'Angleterre pour retrouver une vie calme.

_ Vous avez choisi le bon endroit, sourit-elle. Il n'y a pas plus perdu.

_ Il y a des villes bien plus petites en Angleterre, avec moins de 500 personnes. Mais là il y a pas de supermarché ou de pharmacie et donc c'est assez galère pour le quotidien.

_ J'imagine oui. Il ne faut pas être malade dans ses zones.

_ Ou oublier d'acheter du pain !

Ils rirent ensemble, heureux de ce simple échange.

_ Et toi, comment c'est la vie à la réserve ? demanda-t-il, espérant que sa tentative de déviation de la conversation fonctionnerait.

_ On forme une grande famille, répondit la jeune fille tout en lui montrant d'un regard qu'elle avait bien compris son manège. Je vis avec mes parents et mon petit frère Seth, qui me fait tourner chèvre.

_ Lui dit le contraire. On avait plutôt l'impression que c'était toi le tyran de l'histoire.

_ Bien sur, il est encore jeune et ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour lui. Si tu savais les bêtises qu'il fait...

_ Je ne demande qu'à savoir.

Leah sourit et commença à lui raconter ses souvenirs. Ron l'écouta, captivé. Il était heureux, simplement.

Le couple finit par reprendre le chemin de la maison de Jacob. Les autres n'avaient pas bougé, mais des pizzas – une quantité ridiculement grande – trônaient à présent entre eux. Ils avaient parlé deux bonnes heures sans se rendre compte du temps qui passe.

_ Vous revoilà ! lança Paul en brandissant un part de pizza au chorizo. Venez manger avant qu'il ne reste plus rien !

Chacun prit une part et s'installèrent.

_ Ne crois pas que tu couperas à tes exos, lança Leah à son frère qui la regardait en coin.

Seth s'empressa de retourner à sa conversation avec Harry.

Une fois le repas terminé, le petit groupe se sépara. Leah et Seth rentrèrent chez eux et Paul dû les abandonner. Les autres indiens décidèrent de leur faire faire le tour de la réserve. Hermione refusa tout d'abord, arguant qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir et donc que c'était inutile, mais Quil ne lui laissa pas le choix. Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la foret, un indien massif, plus grand encore que Jacob, les intercepta. Il fixa un à un les indiens qui se tendirent en attendant la fin de cet examen, puis il dévisagea les nouveaux venus. Plus particulièrement il s'attarda sur Ron. Celui-ci n'aima pas son regard mais contint son irritation.

_ Alors c'est toi… finit-il par dire.

Quelque chose dans sa voix l'énerva plus encore. Il en appela au visage de Leah pour se calmer. Les deux autres sorciers touchèrent par reflex leur baguette au travers de leur vêtement. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'aura de l'homme. Quelque chose leur disait de se méfier de lui.

_ Si tu t'avises de faire du mal à Leah, tu auras à faire à moi, menaça-t-il.

_ Moi je ne la laisserai pas tomber, contrairement à certain.

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard. La jeune fille lui avait parlé de Sam, son ex-petit-ami qui l'avait laissé tombé du jour au lendemain. Elle en avait beaucoup souffert et Ron détestait cet homme pour cela.

_ Allons y, intervint Hermione en tirant le gryffondor par la manche.

_ Oui, allons-y, répéta Jacob.

Il les entraîna loin du regard de l'indien. La foret s'épaissit rapidement.

_ Pour qui il se prend celui là, ragea Ron en shootant dans une pierre.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.

_ San Uley. Il a un caractère un peu… difficile, répondit Embry en grimaçant. Ignorez-le.

_ Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats-joie mais si on continue dans la forêt je vais avoir du mal à avancer… murmura Hermione alors que sa cheville tournait pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes.

Elle se sentit soudain soulevée par la taille. Poussant un cri perçant qui surprit tout le monde, elle se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Sa main heurta quelque chose de dur et aussitôt, elle retomba à terre. La seconde suivante, elle était emprisonnée dans les bras d'Harry.

_ Calme toi, 'Mione. Tu ne risques rien.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et tenta de reprendre contenance.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa Quil, confus. Je voulais juste te porter pour éviter les accidents. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

Elle se détacha de son ami et sourit au jeune homme.

_ Tu sais, quand on ne voit rien, il vaut mieux éviter les surprises de ce genre.

Sa main l'élançait douloureusement. Elle la massa doucement.

_ Ça va ta main ? demanda Jacob.

_ Oui, oui. Ça va passer.

_ Je vais demander la permission cette fois, reprit Quil. Hermione, est-ce que je peux te porter ?

_ Je suis lourde, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

En réfléchissant avec quelle facilité il l'avait soulevé une première fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un humain ne pouvait pas avoir une telle force. Elle secoua la tête et relégua sa suspicion dans un coin de son esprit. Ces indiens étaient peut-être juste très costaux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il la saisit, délicatement cette fois, et l'installa tout contre son torse. Ainsi positionnée, la jeune fille n'osa pas bouger. Sa peau était étrangement chaude. Ils se remirent en route, la sorcière cramponnée à son nouvel ami.

L'après midi passa à tout à allure et lorsque le jour commença a descendre, les trois sorciers regagnèrent leur voiture. Après une dernière conversation entre Ron et Leah et la promesse de se revoir rapidement, ils reprirent la route.

_ Je suis crevé, marmonna Harry en montant le chauffage. Je rêve d'un bon lit.

_ C'était une super journée, approuva Ron. Ils sont vraiment sympas et puis j'ai pu rencontré Leah.

_ A ce propos Ron, commença Hermione, assise à l'arrière. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre de l'aimer d'un seul regard comme ça ?

_ Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, ni elle. Mais 'Mione… je me fiche de pourquoi je l'aime. Je veux juste être avec elle tant qu'elle voudra de moi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle comprenait très bien ce désir, mais elle avait peur qu'il souffre de cette relation.

_ Est-ce que tu as l'intention de lui parler de magie ? reprit-elle.

_ Je ne veux pas lui mentir, mais je ne peux pas lui avouer tout ceci de but en blanc. Surtout que je ne suis pas le seul concerné. Je vais attendre de voir comment ça évolue avant de dire quoique ce soit.

Une sage décision, ils le pensaient tous.

_ Comment va ta main ? demanda Harry. Tu as un bel hématome…

Hermione inclina la tête.

_ Ça fait mal mais j'ai déjà vérifié, rien n'est cassé. Si ça ne passe pas demain, je prendrais un potion mais je pense que ça ira.

A peine la voiture des trois amis disparus, Leah sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Il était parti. Son empreinte était partie. Elle se sentait complètement désœuvrée sans lui dans les alentours, sûrement à cause de la nouveauté de leur lien. Leur brève séparation, juste après le repas, avait été difficile mais elle savait qu'il lui fallait affronter cela le plus tôt possible afin de s'y accoutumer. Ron ne faisait pas parti de la réserve, ils ne se verraient dès que l'envie leur en prenait. Et il ne savait pas le pourquoi de leur attirance.

_ Il va falloir que tu lui dises, répondit Seth qui, comme tous les autres membres de la meute, n'avait pas raté l'imprégnation de la seule louve s'étant jamais transformée.

_ Il ne va pas me croire. Ou il va fuir.

_ Ce n'est pas juste une amourette, répondit Jacob avec un doux sourire. Tu t'es imprégnée de lui. Vous êtes liés au plus profond de vos âmes et rien ne pourra défaire cela. Il faudra peut-être lui donner du temps pour accepter nos conditions mais bon.

Sam sortit de derrière une maison, suivit de Jared. Il s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées.

_ Nous devons nous assurer que ce garçon ne représente pas le moindre danger pour notre tribu et qu'il ne révélera pas notre secret à ses deux comparses.

_ Il est le compagnon de Leah, répliqua Jacob. Jamais il ne pourra lui faire de mal volontairement, et..

Sam le coupa, le visage sévère.

_ C'est un étranger. Jamais une imprégnation n'a eu lieu avec un membre extérieure à notre tribu et notre secret est primordial.

Elle comprenait la position de Sam. En tant qu'alpha de la meute, il était responsable d'eux et confidentialité de leurs instincts lupins. Mais lui vivait avec sa moitié et n'avait pas à en être séparée, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

_ Il faut que je lui dise, déclara Leah en fixant l'horizon. Il a le droit et savoir et jamais notre relation ne pourra fonctionner si je lui cache qui je suis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ce chapitre et malheureusement le 6e n'est pas encore terminé pour la semaine prochaine. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ces lignes. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que je pourrais améliorer ou ce que je pourrais ajouter au niveau du scénario.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Un zeste de magie

En fin d'après-midi, Ron reçut un appel de Leah. Il s'empressa de décrocher.

_ Salut, comment tu vas ? lança-t-il.

_ _Oui, sans doute_ , répondit la voix de la jeune fille depuis l'autre bout de la ligne. _Écoute, il faut que je te parle. C'est très important. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?_

Le sorcier se sentit déchanter. Généralement, une fille disant cela était sur le point de vous laisser tomber. Non qu'ils aient eu le temps d'être réellement ensemble. Depuis leur rencontre, ils avaient échangé quelques messages tout au plus.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux que je passe à la réserve ?

_ _Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerai venir._

_ Aucun problème. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, on a rien de prévu cet après-midi.

_ _Maintenant ?_

_ D'acc'. Je t'attends.

Ils raccrochèrent. Ron descendit au rez-de-chaussée informer ses amis.

_ Il va falloir améliorer l'illusion pour cacher les objets magiques, pensa Harry à voix haute en observant leur intérieur. Ça doit faire vide pour les moldus.

_ Oui, il faudrait… Bon, je file prendre une douche avant qu'elle arrive.

Et il fila.

Leah arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Tous remarquèrent son air sérieux et légèrement angoissé, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler derrière un sourire. Après de courtes salutations, Harry et Hermione s'installèrent dans le salon alors que le couple montait à l'étage.

_ Merci d'avoir accepté de me voir si rapidement, commença-t-elle après avoir pris place sur le lit.

_ Je suis toujours disponible si tu as besoin, répondit Ron en s'asseyant à son bureau. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle secoua la tête, ne sachant par quel bout aborder la chose. Il lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses idées, comprenant qu'elle allait abordé un sujet lui tenant à cœur. Sam n'allait pas être content, mais c'était inévitable. Elle espérait qu'il ne sache pas où elle était, mais c'était peu probable.

_ Dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois au surnaturel ? demanda-t-elle, butant sur le dernier mot.

Le cœur de Ron s'emballa dans sa poitrine, mais il ne montra aucun signe extérieur. Était-ce une question piège ?

_ Tu entends quoi par surnaturel ? Les fantômes, les sorciers, les extraterrestres ?

_ Par exemple.

Ron réfléchit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se trahisse, en tout cas, pas tout de suite.

_ Je suppose que tout le monde y croit un peu, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu sais… la tribu Quileute a de nombreuses légendes, que les anciens aiment raconter au coin du feu.

Elle fit une légère pause avant de planter son regard sombre dans le sien.

_ L'une d'elles raconte que nous descendons des loups. Elle est vraie.

Le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir. Qu'est-il censé comprendre ? Censé dire ? Devant son absence de réaction, Leah baissa les yeux, se sentant honteuse et ridicule, et elle se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_ Je me transforme en loup.

La respiration du sorcier se bloqua. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de loups garou dans sa vie. Rémus était celui qu'il connaissait le mieux et Leah n'avait pas son air maladif. Les autres, membres de la meute de Greyback, affichaient tous des airs sanguinaires, au point de ressembler physiquement à des loups en permanence.

_ Tu es… un loup-garou ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille grimaça et hocha la tête.

_ Pas comme ceux du folklore. Je me transforme quand je veux, et pas seulement à la pleine lune.

Cela tenait plus de l'animagus que du loup-garou, mais un animagus était un sorcier et quitte à avouer une chose pareille, il était plus crédible d'annoncer immédiatement qu'elle était une sorcière. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Ron passa une main sur son visage pour s'éclaircir le visage.

_ Est-ce que tu peux voler sur un balai et jeter des sorts ? tenta-t-il.

Sa question la surprit visiblement et elle dédaigna rapidement. Le sorcier en était sur à présent : elle ignorait tout du monde sorcier.

Un long silence s'installa. Leah était nerveuse et se triturait les mains. Ron, lui, était en pleine réflexion. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle de tout ça avec Harry et Hermione. D'un coté, ça ne devrait pas le surprendre de rencontrer un être magique, mais pourtant il n'en revenait pas. Peut-être était-ce parce que cela touchait la fille dont il était éperdument amoureux.

_ C'est à cause de ma nature que.. nous sommes amoureux, reprit-elle doucement. Chaque loup possède une moitié sur cette terre, une empreinte. Tu es la mienne et je suis la tienne.

_ Une empreinte comme les canards ?

Quelque temps auparavant, en pianotant devant son ordinateur, il avait lu un article sur un homme ayant élevé des canetons dès leur éclosion. Les petits s'étaient alors mis à le suivre, comme s'il était leur mère.

_ Oui, c'est un peu pareil, confirma la jeune fille, légèrement amusée par la comparaison.

_ D'accord… Et… est-ce que tu peux me montrer ta transformation ?

Leah jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

_ Il n'y a pas assez de place ici.

_ Allons dehors alors.

Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna avant qu'elle puisse protester. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il se tourna vers elle. La jeune fille le détailla un instant avant de commencer à ôter ses vêtements. Ron se retourna brusquement, gêné comme jamais.

_, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

_ Désolée, mais sinon ils vont se déchirer et j'aurais du mal à rentrer à la réserve, répondit-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se transforma. L'instant suivant, Ron sentit une truffe froide et humide se poser sur sa main. Il se retourna avec précaution et resta béa. La jeune fille avait disparu, remplacée par un énorme loup gris.

_ Waw… souffla-t-il.

Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour reconnaître les yeux de sa belle dans ceux de la bête. Il tendit une main fébrile vers l'animal et la passa avec précaution dans l'épais pelage.

_ Tu es magnifique, déclara-t-il finalement.

L'animal fit un petit tour autour de lui avant de reprendre forme humaine. De nouveau, Ron détourna son regard.

_ Est-ce que Jacob et les autres sont comme toi ? demanda-t-il pour éviter de penser à la nudité de sa compagne.

_ Oui.

_ Vous êtes dangereux ?

Cette question le taraudait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être dangereux. Tous les jeunes indiens qu'ils avaient rencontrés étaient plus qu'amicaux. Ils les voyaient mal faire du mal à quelqu'un. Pourtant les instincts pouvaient changer le comportement d'une personne. Si c'était vrai pour un animagus, c'était vrai pour les métamorphes comme Leah. Lui et ses amis avaient trop connu la guerre et la souffrance pour ne pas se méfier. S'il voulait désespérément croire en Leah, une partie de lui le mettait en garde. Une fraction même de son esprit lui hurlait de courir loin d'elle.

_ Non, pas du tout. Aucun de nous n'a jamais blessé quelqu'un.

Il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de lui. Il hésita un instant à lui révéler son propre secret, mais les visages d'Harry et Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire.

_ Les autres membres de … ta meute ?… Ils sont au courant que tu m'as dit ce qui est sans doute un secret bien gardé ?

_ Oui. Ils l'approuvent plus ou moins, mais oui.

Le garçon sourit en pensant qu'au final, ils étaient dans la même situation. Sauf qu'il doutait que les métamorphes aient dû terrasser un mage noir laissant derrière lui une traînée de cadavres. Cela faisait toute la différence. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

_ S'il te plaît, ne parle de cela à personne. Si ça venait à faire le tour de la ville.

Ron prit ses mains dans les siennes et les joignit contre son cœur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais garder un secret.

Leah sourit. Des larmes de soulagements perlaient à ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha rapidement et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci crut voir des étoiles. Peu importe qu'elle soit magique, elle était celle qu'il voulait à ses côtés pour toujours. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui. La jeune fille se laissa aller dans son étreinte, heureuse et comblée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent.

_ Il va falloir que je rentre, l'informa à regret Leah. On m'attend à la maison.

_ On se revoit bientôt ?

_ Bien sûr.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir dans le brouillard tombant.

Malgré sa promesse, Ron informa ses deux amis de ses découvertes. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les mensonges ou les omissions entre eux.

_ J'ai du mal à croire ça… lâcha finalement Harry.

_ Et portant si tu l'avais vu en louve… Elle était tellement belle, avoua Ron alors que son esprit dérivait.

_ Ça explique leur force et le coup de foudre. Tout colle.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Assise recroquevillée sur le sofa, elle était pensive.

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'animagus non-sorcier. Il faudrait faire des recherches. Il faut aller à Seattle. Il y un quartier sorcier là-bas. Si nous restons à Forks, il vaut mieux être prudent et s'assurer que tout va bien avec les Quileutes.

Ron hocha la tête.

_ On en profitera pour refaire un stock de potions, déclara Harry.

Dès le lendemain, les trois sorciers transplanèrent à Seattle. Une illusion apposée sur eux pour modifier leur apparence, ils commencèrent par déambuler dans la grande ville américaine. Ron, qui n'avait pas l'occasion de se promener dans le monde moldu, apprécia grandement ce moment. Davantage qu'Hermione qui se désolait en silence de sa cécité. La description que lui en faisait Harry lui permettait d'avoir une idée de ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, mais rien ne remplaçait la vision véritable.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? demanda Ron en s'arrêtant devant un grand panneau placardé de portraits.

Il y en avait une petite dizaine, des enfants comme des adultes. Toutes portaient l'inscription «Disparu».

_ Des avis de recherches sans doute, répondit Harry.

_ Tu veux dire que tous ces gens ont été kidnappés ?

_ Pas forcement, fit son ami en levant les épaules. Ils peuvent avoir fugué ou simplement voulu changer de vie.

Le rouquin hocha vaguement la tête avant de s'en détourner. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu pareil affichage, c'était après la défaite de Voldemort, lorsque chacun cherchait sa famille parmi les victimes.

Ils finirent par trouver l'entrée du monde magique : une bouche de métro.

_ T'es sur que c'est ici ? demanda Ron. Il y a plein de moldus.

_ Quelle meilleure cachette ? s'amusa Hermione.

Ils suivirent la foule un moment avant de finalement dévier vers une ligne de métro que personne ne semblait remarquer. À leur arrivée sur le quai, une rame se présenta d'elle-même devant eux. Ils entrèrent et attendirent patiemment qu'elle redémarre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent à l'air libre. Ils se trouvaient dans un nouveau quartier, totalement sorcier, sur l'artère principale. Celle-ci était bordée de boutique en tout genre. Magasin de vêtements, apothicaires, magasins de Quidditch, librairies, herboristes, restaurants, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières allaient et venaient, discutant ou faisant leurs achats.

_ Ça me rappelle le Chemin de Traverse, en dix fois plus grand ! lança Ron, ravi de se retour à la magie.

Il avait grandi dans ce monde, s'était difficile pour lui de vivre comme un moldu et ce retour aux sources lui faisait le plus grand bien.

_ Les Américains voient toujours très grand, approuva Hermione.

La jeune fille ne se sentait pas très bien, mais tenait bon. Une multitude d'informations sensorielle qui lui parvenait de toute part la désarçonnait, et se retrouver exposée ainsi aux yeux de tous la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais la guerre n'avait pas atteint l'Amérique et il y avait peu de chance qu'on les reconnaisse grâce à leur déguisement. Elle se força à respirer serra un peu le bras d'Harry qui la rassura à voix basse.

_ Allons-y avant que je ne me sauve en courant, plaisanta-t-elle, crispée.

Les trois Anglais ne s'attardèrent pas trop dans les rues, préférant la sécurité relative des boutiques. Ils allèrent dans un premier temps dans une librairie à l'enseigne dorée. Une jeune femme les accueillit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour, je peux vous aider peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en embrassant les rayonnages du bras.

_ Nous cherchons des ouvrages sur des humains métamorphes, répondit Ron, qui ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête au milieu de tous ces livres.

La vendeuse chercha un instant dans son esprit avant de leur indiquer un rayon, au fond du magasin. Les trois jeunes gens la remercièrent et allèrent s'en aller quand elle les retint.

_ Mademoiselle, murmura-t-elle à Hermione. Vous êtes aveugle ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_ Je pourrais peut-être vous aider…. Enfin, si vous le souhaitez.

Aussitôt elle fut tout ouïe. Une part d'elle-même lui disait de ne rien espérer, après tout les médicomages lui avaient dit que c'était définitif et pourtant, elle voulait y croire.

_ Allez, voir ce que vous trouvez, ordonna-t-elle à ces amis. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent lentement. Heureusement, elle restait dans leur champ de vision.

_ Je ne peux pas vous redonner la vue, reprit la vendeuse. Mais je connais un sortilège qui vous permettrait de lire.

_ C'est à dire ? demanda Hermione alors que son interlocutrice semblait hésiter à lui en dire plus.

_ Il est plus que basique et n'est que rarement utilisé. Peut-être parce que les aveugles sont généralement guéris par magie. Il suffit de toucher une page pour que les mots se forment dans votre esprit. C'est comme si vous lisiez, mais indirectement.

_ En effet, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, s'amusa Hermione.

Ses amis avaient épluché énormément de livres pour trouver un moyen de lui rendre la vue, mais ils n'avaient pas du tout cherché comment compenser cette perte via des sortilèges. C'était pourtant si évident qu'elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé toute seule.

_ S'il vous plaît, apprenez-le-moi ! Vous changeriez ma vie !

_ Avez-vous un peu de temps devant vous ? Ça devrait aller aussi vite.

_ Bien sûr, je vais prévenir mes amis et je reviens tout de suite.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à ces amis, dont la voix portait bien dans la boutique vide, et les conjura de finir les courses sans elle. Elle obtint finalement ce qu'elle voulait et rejoignit la vendre, heureuse de faire autant plaisir à quelqu'un.

Lorsque Harry et Ron la retrouvèrent une petite heure plus tard, elle était plus radieuse que jamais. La voir si lumineuse gonfla leur cœur.

_ Vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous vouliez ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Plus ou moins. Le plus décevant ce sont les livres, répondit Ron.

La jeune fille lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule qui les fit sourire.

_ Les Quileutes semblent bien garder leurs secrets, je doute que nous trouvions quoi que ce soit dans les livres. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils habitaient très loin de chez nous, lança Harry. Allez, rentrons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne année à tous ! Encore merci de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Pas seuls

Le lendemain, les trois sorciers se présentèrent à la réserve, légèrement nerveux. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils seraient accueillis maintenant que le secret lupin de la tribu avait été révélé. Comme si elle les avait sentis venir – et c'était peut-être d'ailleurs le cas – Leah apparut sur le pas de sa porte. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement.

_ Bonjour, les salua-t-elle, la voix frémissante. Je suis contente de vous voir...

_ Tu en doutais ? demanda Ron en s'approchant pour lui saisir la main.

_ Je suppose que je n'aurais pas du, répondit la jeune fille en se détendant.

Ses yeux firent la navette entre Ron et les deux sorciers. Non loin de là, Jacob et le reste de la meute les observaient en silence.

_ Nous sommes au courant, déclara finalement Harry. Mais vous n'avez rien a craindre de nous, nous savons garder les secrets.

_ Les non-dits n'ont pas de place entre nous, s'excusa Ron alors qu'il avait senti sa bien-aimée se tendre. D'ailleurs, même si j'avais voulu, ils auraient fini par savoir.

Les indiens s'approchèrent.

_ Et cela ne vous pose aucun problème ? interrogea Embry, distant.

_ Des problèmes non, tant que vous ne nous attaquez pas, répondit Hermione en posant sa main sur le biceps musclé et brûlant de son ami. Par contre, j'ai beaucoup de questions.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions tout vous révéler, vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop. Cela déplaît fortement à notre alpha.

_ Sam je suppose ? grimaça Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

Ils acquittèrent sombrement.

_ Peut-être devrions-nous aller discuter sur la plage ? proposa Seth. S'il vous voit ici…

Les trois sorciers acceptèrent, peu désireux de rencontrer ledit alpha.

Ils prirent place sur les rochers les moins humides. Leah et Ron s'assirent cote à côté, les joues légèrement rougies, et entremêlèrent leurs doigts.

_ Vous vous transformez depuis que vous êtes tout petits ? attaqua Hermione, qui essayait de faire abstraction du rugissement des vagues et du vent.

_ Non, répondit Quil, amusé par son entrain. Nous nous sommes transformés assez récemment pour tout dire, les uns après les autres.

_ Pourquoi ?

Les lupins consultèrent du regard, visiblement incertains. Un court silence s'installa. Ce fut finalement Jacob le brisa après une grande inspiration.

_ Nous sommes possiblement en danger. Le pouvoir s'est éveillé pour que nous puissions nous défendre.

La respiration des trois sorciers se coupa une demi-seconde. Harry se rapprocha légèrement d'Hermione tandis que Ron posait la main sur sa baguette, caché dans sa poche. Ils s'efforcèrent néanmoins de ne rien laisser transparaître sur leur visage. Les indiens ne le remarquèrent pas, focalisés sur Jacob.

_ Jake, tu… commença Jared.

Le jeune homme le coupa d'un geste de la main.

_ Je prends la responsabilité de tout ceci. J'assumerai. Nous ne sommes pas les seules créatures magiques du coin.

_ Qui a-t-il d'autres ? demanda Harry, anxieux.

_ Des vampires.

L'air sembla s'alourdirent. Les indiens observaient leurs nouveaux amis accuser le coup, les sorciers tentaient de ne pas frémir de terreur. Ils avaient déjà combattu les vampires, cette fameuse nuit, et aucun n'avait envie d'en recroiser un.

_ De vrais vampires ? Qui boivent du sang et se désintègrent au soleil ? demanda innocemment Hermione, parfaitement dans son rôle de moldue ignorante.

_ Le soleil n'est pas un problème pour eux et question sang… enfin nous les tolérons, car ils se nourrissent exclusivement de sang animal. Si un seul humain est attaqué, la guerre sera déclarée, expliqua Quil. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, nous veillons au grain.

_ Je crois que nous n'avons pas choisi la bonne ville pour un départ loin de la magie, lâcha Harry, affalé sur le sofa, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

* * *

Ils avaient passé deux heures à la Push avec les métamorphes qui avaient paradé sur leur forme lupine pour leur plaisir. Si leur force et leurs crocs étaient impressionnants, les trois sorciers ne se sentaient pas menacés. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des vampires présents dans les parages.

_ T'as déjà entendu parler de vampires qui ne buvaient pas de sang humain ?

_ Non, Ron. Des substitues de sang humain oui, mais sinon… dans des livres moldus. Dans _Entretien avec un Vampire_ , Louis de la Pointe-du-Lac se nourrit d'animaux. Ces vampires aussi ne doivent rien connaître du monde magique, tout comme les Quileutes.

_ Tant qu'on ne tombe pas nez à nez avec eux, techniquement ça ne pose pas de problème.

_ Ce sont des vampires, Ron. Pas des voleurs ou tueurs moldus, rétorqua Harry. On ne peut pas leur échapper aussi facilement ! Ils sont forts et rapides.

_ Jacob a quand même dit qu'ils…

_ Oui, je sais, le coupa le Survivant. Mais il faut être réaliste : un vampire est un vampire. Ils sont et restent dangereux.

_ Harry ! s'injecta Hermione. Ne mets pas tout le monde dans un même panier ! Tu ne les connais pas.

Le jeune homme soupira, exaspéré, et monta dans sa chambre sans un mot. La lumière crépita légèrement dans le salon et certains objets se déplacèrent subtilement, reflétant son humeur sombre. La gryffondor émit un petit grondement de mécontentement.

_ Il est seulement inquiet… tenta Ron.

_ Aurait-il oublié que Rogue est mort en le protégeant ? s'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, suffisamment fort pour que son ami l'entende. C'était un mangemort lui aussi ! Un TUEUR ! Mais aussi un homme BON !

_ JE SAIS TOUT ÇA ! hurla Harry depuis l'étage.

Un miroir explosa. Hermione saisit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, une coupe à fruits à l'évidence, et la balança contre le mur. Elle s'y fracassa avec violence.

_ Moi aussi je peux tout casser si ça me chante !

Et elle partit la pièce en trombe, furieuse. Ron demeura alors seul, désabusé.

_ Bon, bah à moi de réparer…

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas envie de regagner sa chambre, trop proche de celle d'Harry, aussi quitta-t-elle tout simplement la maison. Pour ne pas se perdre dans la forêt, elle se décida simplement à suivre la route, la texture du béton sous ses semelles l'empêchant de dévier. Elle marcha longtemps, marmonnant et pestant à voix basse contre son ami, contre la guerre, et contre la magie en général qui avait ruiné leur vie. Sa colère finit par retomber, laissant place à des larmes. À présent elle avait froid, elle était fatiguée et ses pieds la faisaient souffrir. Elle s'assit alors sur le bas côté et se mit à pleurer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le vrombissement d'un moteur retentit. La jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne s'arrête près d'elle. Une portière s'ouvrit et quelqu'un en sortit.

_ Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?

C'était une voix chantante et chaleureuse, féminine. Une douce odeur de lilas lui parvint. Hermione releva la tête, essuyant précipitamment ses larmes et se composa un sourire.

_ Oui oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle en se redressant.

_ J'ai du mal à vous croire. Vous devez être gelée.

Comme pour souligner ce fait, le corps de la sorcière fut pris d'un violent frisson.

_ Je peux vous reconduire chez vous si vous le désirez ? proposa gentiment la femme.

_ C'est très aimable à vous, mais je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi.

_ Dans ce cas, je peux vous offrir une boisson chaude ? Il y a une brasserie un peu plus loin.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

_ Ce n'est nullement le cas. Allons venez. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

Elle sentit une main froide se poser sur son bras et l'entraîner vers la voiture. La jeune fille ne protesta pas plus et se détendit immédiatement dans l'atmosphère chaude de la voiture. Celle-ci redémarra.

_ Merci beaucoup, Madame.

_ C'est tout naturel voyons. Où sont mes manières, je ne me suis même pas présentée : je m'appelle Esmée Cullen.

_ Hermione Granger.

Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec cette inconnue, mais une partie de son esprit lui fit remarquer que c'était exactement le genre de défi qu'il lui fallait relever pour devenir plus indépendante. Elles échangèrent quelques banalités avant que finalement la voiture s'arrête de nouveau. Esmée l'aida à sortir et la guida à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse emplie d'odeurs alléchantes.

_ Mrs Cullen, c'est rare de vous voir ici, les accueillit un serveur. Une table pour deux ?

_ Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Elles s'installèrent près d'un radiateur. Hermione apprécia l'attention. Elles commandèrent deux chocolats chauds qui leur furent servis rapidement. La sorcière savoura tout particulièrement la première gorgée et la descente du liquide dans sa gorge nouée.

_ Vous allez me trouver indiscrète, mais puis-je vous demander ce qui vous rend si triste ? demanda finalement Esmée.

_ Une dispute avec mon meilleur ami, que je considère comme mon propre frère. Il est… un peu trop protecteur si je puis dire.

_ C'est souvent difficile à gérer, compatit son interlocutrice. Mais ce sont les intentions qui comptent, et le dialogue est le seul moyen de régler ce genre de différent.

_ Je le sais, mais…

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter de la sorte.

_ … les garçons sont têtus.

_ A qui le dites-vous ! Mes trois fils me donnent des migraines. Aucun ne veut en démordre lorsqu'il pense avoir raison. Rien qu'hier deux d'entre eux ont failli en venir aux mains pour une simple histoire de jeux vidéos.

Elles rirent doucement.

_ Que faites-vous dans la vie, si je puis me permettre ? interrogea la plus jeune, désireuse de changer de sujet.

_ Je suis architecte.

Aussitôt sa curiosité fut piquée. Elle-même avait envisagé cette carrière pendant un temps, quand elle était enfant, quand elle y voyait encore. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, elle sentait le sourire de son interlocutrice.

Une heure plus tard, Esmée raccompagna Hermione chez elle. Une pluie diluvienne tombait sur leur habitacle.

_ Merci pour tout, vraiment, insista la jeune fille, à présent sereine.

Elle avait vraiment apprécié ce moment à discuter. Esmée était vraiment une femme charmante et très intelligente avec qui il était très facile d'échanger. Elle avait pu évoquer de sa cécité sans éprouver ce vide à l'intérieur de son cœur. Hermione avait même dû faire attention à ne pas trop se laisser happer par la discussion pour ne pas laisser échapper quelques détails qu'elle aurait sûrement jugé plus qu'étranges.

_ Ce n'est rien, mon enfant. Rentrez vite vous mettre au chaud.

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'en alla non sans la remercier une nouvelle fois. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de poser la main sur la poignée.

_ Hermione !

Harry. Toute trace de rancœur s'envola de son esprit alors qu'il saisissait ses mains.

_ J'ai eu tellement peur ! Ne fais plus jamais ça… s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en la voyant faire les gros yeux. Je suis désolée. Je suis seulement inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je ne veux pas vous perdre...

_ Et moi non plus, murmura la sorcière, mais la guerre est terminée maintenant et il faut vivre.

_ Où étais-tu ? demanda Ron en descendant les escaliers.

Elle sentait le ressentiment dans sa voix et se sentit légèrement coupable.

_ Je suis allée boire un chocolat avec une femme charmante. Et je ne veux aucun reproche sur une quelconque prise de risque !

Les garçons bougonnèrent mais ne dirent rien. Ils avaient eu assez peur comme ça.

* * *

Esmée poussa la porte de sa demeure, son bras portant un grand sac de provisions. Dès de lendemain, elle les enverrait à un centre de sans-abri, comme toutes les semaines. Elle et sa famille n'en avaient pas l'utilité, si ce n'était pour garder les apparences et paraître normaux aux yeux de tous les autres.

_ Je suis rentrée, annonça-t-elle à la cantonade à travers la maison.

Cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, car tous l'avaient sans doute entendu arriver à plus d'un kilomètre, mais elle aimait cette impression chaleureuse qui l'envahissait en prononçant ces mots. Comme à chaque fois, chacun de ses enfants lui répondit les uns après les autres, excepté Edward. Sans doute était-il parti chasser. Carlisle, lui, devait sans doute toujours se trouver à l'hôpital. Elle passa à la cuisine.

_ Tu as été longue, déclara Rosalie en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et au décolleté plongeant. Ces cheveux blonds avaient été attachés en un chignon lâche particulièrement beau. Elle était l'image même de la Beauté.

_ Emmett m'emmène danser ce soir à Seattle, expliqua-t-elle en tournant sur elle même sous le regard appréciateur de sa mère adoptive.

_ Même pour un vampire, tu es magnifique, répondit celle-ci avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Rosalie avait toujours aimé les compliments. Elle garda le silence, attendant la réponse à son interrogation.

_ J'ai rencontré une jeune fille sur le chemin du recours, qui vit dans la maison des nouveaux venus.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'une fille vivait là.

La femme hocha la tête.

_ Elle est aveugle et ne doit donc pas sortir beaucoup de chez elle. En tout cas, elle était seule assise sur le bord de la route.

_ Et ? ajouta Rosalie.

Elle s'était tendue. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié que sa famille se mêle aux humains et préférait nettement quand ils séjournaient auprès des Denali, perdus dans les forêts d'Alaska.

_ Je lui ai offert un chocolat chaud, nous avons un peu discuté, puis je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle.

Esmée fit les gros yeux à sa fille pour lui intimer de garder pour elle la foule de remarques acides qui lui montaient aux lèvres.

_ Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser là. Nous avons passé un moment très agréable.

_ Si tu le dis… les conversations avec les humains ne sont jamais bien passionnantes.

La prétendue-adolescente tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas prêter attention aux milliers de bavardages futiles des élèves du lycée de Forks, mais avec son ouïe, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre et subir.

_ Miss Granger est très intelligente. J'ai rarement vu une personne aussi brillante que curieuse.

_ Tant qu'elle ne vient pas fourrer son nez dans nos affaires, marmonna Rosalie avant de quitter la pièce en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Edward, allongé dans l'herbe, observait le ciel se colorer de violet et d'oranger. Il aimait plus que tout autre ce moment de la journée où lumière et ombre se disputaient inlassablement avant qu'enfin, et toujours, le soleil ne disparaisse à l'horizon. Cet instant fatidique était emprunt d'une grande beauté et de tristesse qui l'apaisait sans qu'il n'en comprendre vraiment la raison. Parfois, la course du soleil lui rappelait sa transformation en vampire. Il avait vécu en pleine lumière, puis la grippe s'était emparée de lui et il avait perdu la bataille et sombré dans les ténèbres. Puis, à l'heure la plus noire de sa vie, Carlisle l'avait ramené à la vie et lui avait permis de revoir le soleil. Il finit par se redresser et prit le chemin du retour. Serpentant entre les arbres à toute vitesse, il chassa de son esprit les souvenirs douloureux et brûlant de sa résurrection. S'il oubliait peu à peu son passé, cet instant serait à jamais à vif dans sa mémoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva chez lui. Aussitôt une effluve étrangère lui parvint. Elle était très diffuse aussi en déduisit-il que ce n'était qu'un transfert d'odeur suite à un contact prolongé. Elle était étrangement sucrée et troublante. Edward l'inspira profondément, désespérant de ne pas la ressentir avec plus d'intensité.

_ Edward ?

Il releva brusquement la tête vers Alice, qui venait d'apparaître près de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il entendait ses pensées, confuses et décousues, mais il ne parvenait pas à en saisir le sens. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ce chaos.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le corps de la jeune fille trahissait une vive tension et ses yeux ne semblaient pas réussir à se poser sur quelque chose. Jasper apparut à ses côtés avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre et l'entoura de ses bras. Alice s'accrocha à lui comme si elle allait défaillir, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle semblait totalement déboussolée.

_ Je ne sais pas… c'est le noir. J'ai vu des rayons de lumières, du sang, des gens qui courent, des… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu mais il s'est passé quelque chose…

Elle leva vers lui des yeux brillants de terreur. Une image se découpa dans son esprit, nette et précise. Terrifiante.

_ Je t'ai vu mort, Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : Entrée remarquée

Rarement l'atmosphère avait été si lourde dans le foyer de la famille Cullen. Esmée, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice étaient tous réunis dans le salon, mais aucun ne parlait. Tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, ou dans les pensées des autres dans le cas d'Edward. Une voiture se gara devant la voiture et la seconde suivante, Carlisle pénétrait dans la pièce, sa blouse blanche encore sur le dos. Il avait quitté l'hôpital en urgence, prétextant un problème familial important. Esmée se leva se son siège et alla l'enlacer avec anxiété.

_ Racontez-moi, ordonna-t-il en rassurant sa femme d'une caresse dans le dos.

De tous, c'était elle que la nouvelle avait le plus secoué. Humaine, elle avait déjà perdu son enfant, elle refusait de perdre un autre fils.

_ J'ai eu une vision, attaque Alice, toujours nerveuse malgré les minutes qui avaient défilé depuis. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que j'ai vu.

Le chef de famille se tourna vers Edward, dans l'espoir qu'il lui apporte plus de détails. Souvent, il captait des détails qui avaient échappé à la jeune fille et se cachait dans un recoin de son esprit. Mais son fils secoua la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il ne savait rien.

_ Mais j'ai vu une chose. Edward, couvert de sang, mort.

Une fois de plus, chacun sentit l'angoisse monter d'un cran dans leur cœur de pierre. Aussitôt, une vague de calme les envahit, mais tous savaient qu'elle n'avait rien de naturel. Jasper était bien trop perturbé lui même pour être d'une réelle aide. Elle éclaircit pourtant les esprits de Carlisle.

_ Bon, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras. Il faut découvrir l'origine de cette vision si nous voulons l'empêcher. Edward, qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui par rapport à d'habitude ?

Le vampire secoua la tête. Sa journée avait été des plus banales. Il n'avait croisé personne – c'était samedi, il n'avait pas été obligé d'aller au lycée – , il n'avait pas choisi de faire de voyage, il n'avait pas eu de problème pendant sa chasse. Il n'y avait eu que...

_ Quand tu es rentré tout à l'heure, lança Jasper alors que son frère se perdait dans ses souvenirs à la recherche du parfum. J'ai ressenti un tourbillon d'émotions, un mélange de curiosité et d'avidité.

_ C'est à cause de cette odeur.

 **_** Quelle odeur ? interrogea Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous humèrent l'air, mais aucun parfum ne se détachait des autres. Chacun portait la sienne, la cheminée - allumée pour le plaisir d'entendre le feu crépiter - , le savon dans la salle de bain, l'air forestier et humide au-dehors... Edward ferma les yeux pour se concentrer plus profondément, mais la senteur s'était définitivement envolée. Étrangement, il se sentit frustré de ne pas pouvoir la respirer à pleins poumons et une sourde colère l'envahit si fugitivement qu'il crut l'avoir inventé.

_ Je l'ai senti en entrant tout à l'heure. Elle devait être sur l'un de vous car elle était très faible.

Rosalie se tourna vers Esmée, qui elle aussi avait compris.

_ C'est étrange, je n'ai rien senti que tu es rentrée, fit remarquer la blonde.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Carlisle.

Edward n'écouta pas le récit qui suivit. Il avait plongé droit dans les pensées de sa mère adoptive. Il voyait cette aveugle dans ses pensées, jeune, triste et particulièrement belle. Il la regarda discuter avec Esmée, ses yeux briller de curiosité, ses lèvres esquisser des sourires, ses joues se rougirent alors qu'elle buvait son chocolat, sa mèche de cheveux qui dansait près de son œil droit... Il chercha son nom : Hermione Granger. Aussitôt, une idée s'insinua en lui, puissante et impérieuse. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Tout de suite.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce à toute allure.

* * *

Harry sifflotait devant ces fourneaux. Il avait décidé de faire le plat préféré d'Hermione pour s'excuser et y travaillait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Celle-ci était plongée dans un roman, confortablement affalé sur le sofa et un sourire aux lèvres. Ron était quelque part à l'étage, probablement sur son ordinateur.

_ Ça sent bon ! lança la jeune fille.

_ Et ça le sera j'espère, répondit le sorcier.

Il joua un instant de sa spatule avant de la poser pour prendre des assiettes dans le placard. Il était presque arrivé à la table quand la porte d'entrée vola en morceaux. Dans un cri de surprise, Hermione roula sur elle même pour s'aplatir au sol, caché par le sofa. Harry saisit sa baguette et s'abrita lui aussi derrière un meuble. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte détruite se tenait homme. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux cuivrés, ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit.

_ Harry ! Hermione ! hurla Ron à l'étage en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Il se figea en apercevant le visiteur indésirable et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Celui-ci les observa un à un, le visage étrangement fermé, visiblement prêt à bondir.

_ Je vous conseille de partir, menaça Harry en se plaçant entre Hermione et l'inconnu. Immédiatement, vampire.

Car s'était indéniablement ce qu'il était. Pour toute réponse, la créature émit un grondement qui aurait terrorisé n'importe qui. Mais le Survivant avait trop connu la guerre pour se laisser intimider.

_ Stupefix !

Avant que le sortilège n'est eu le temps d'atteindre sa cible, le sang-froid se mit en mouvement. Il était à quelques centimètres du Gryffondor quand soudain, il fut ramené brutalement en arrière. Six autres vampires se tenaient à présent dans la pièce, et trois d'entre eux, un grand blond, un brun aux muscles saillants et un autre blond, plus âgé, emprisonnait ses bras et ses jambes.

_ Edward ! Calme-toi ! ordonna ce dernier alors que le captif se débattait.

Il grondait, ruait et vociférait comme un animal en colère.

_ Reprends-toi, vieux ! gronda le brun en le faisant reculer loin des humains.  
Malgré leur force évidente, ils semblaient lutter pour garder l'avantage sur lui. Les trois autres, trois femmes, une magnifique blonde, une brune aux airs de lutin, et une brune de quelques années leur aînée, vinrent se placer entre eux et les sorciers, prêtes elles aussi à agir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? couina Hermione, toujours cachée, et totalement terrifiée.

Sans sa vue elle se sentait si vulnérable. Elle avait eu l'impression de prendre de l'assurance au cours des derniers jours mais elle avait eu tort. Elle sentait la terreur lui tordre les boyaux, elle sentait son esprit partir dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir de capter quelque chose d'utile, elle sentait ses muscles se tétaniser.

_ Des vampires, voilà ce qu'il y a, marmonna Harry entre ces dents.

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Harry avait eu raison, il avait toujours raison. Elle n'avait pas écouté lorsqu'il avait souligné le caractère dangereux des vampires. Ils auraient dû partir très loin dès qu'ils avaient su. Elle et son entêtement allaient provoquer leur mort. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le cerveau d'Harry, lui, analysait toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer par la porte et les fenêtres étaient fermées. Jamais ils n'auraient le temps de sortir tous les trois. Ils ne pouvaient d'ailleurs pas bouger avec ces femmes devant eux. Les vampires étaient bien trop rapides. Il y avait toujours la possibilité de créer un porteloin, mais Hermione était la seule à savoir le faire et elle n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, les autres vampires ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à eux. Ils se contentaient de retenir le premier et d'essayer le calmer.

_Edward, maîtrise-toi. Je t'en prie, supplia la brune en saisissant le visage du jeune homme entre ses longs doigts blancs.

Hermione reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Une voix qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

_Esmée?

La femme se tourna vers les adolescents, vers Hermione plus précisément, qui s'était légèrement redressée. Devant l'air perdu et terrifié de la jeune fille, ses yeux se mirent à briller de douceur et d'inquiétude.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione. C'est la première fois qu'Edward agit ainsi...

Comme si ces mots avaient été un déclencheur, le vampire rua de nouveau. Le blond fut repoussé violemment contre le mur et brisa un meuble sous l'impact.

_ Jasper ! s'exclama la lutine en se précipitant vers lui.

Du haut de son perchoir, Ron se décida à agir.

_ Stupefix !

Le sortilège toucha l'épaule du rebelle qui, aussitôt, se figea. Le brun desserra prudemment sa prise sur lui avant de passer la main devant ses yeux. Il n'obtint aucune réaction.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda la blonde, soudainement agressive.

_ Il n'a rien, répondit le rouquin en tentant de paraître assuré. Il pourra bouger quand on sera certain qu'il ne sera plus un danger.

_ Esmée... vous êtes un vampire ? murmura Hermione d'une voix faible.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Elle sentit deux mains l'aider à s'asseoir sur le sofa, celles d'Harry.

_ Oui. Je suis un vampire, murmura la femme en s'avançant vers elle.

_ Reculez ! ordonna Ron en contourna le groupe pour rejoindre ses amis. Ne vous approchez pas.

Le blond le plus âgé, visiblement le chef du clan vampirique, fit signe à Esmée de reculer, ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur. Hermione se força à respirer. Quelques heures auparavant, elle était heureuse du moment qu'elle avait partagé avec cette femme et à présent elle réalisait qu'elle aurait pu être tuée à tout instant.

_ Comment connaissez-vous notre condition ? demanda la blonde.

_ Nous n'avons pas à vous répondre, lâcha Harry. Veuillez quitter notre propriété à l'instant.

_ Non, protesta Hermione en se levant brusquement. Je veux comprendre... Esmée qu'est-ce que... ?

Elle voulut avancer vers les vampires mais Ron la stoppa en enserrant sa taille en les fusillant du regard.

_ Écoutez, l'interrompit Jasper en se massant les tempes.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Son visage était fermé et ses traits tirés. Sa famille sembla surprise par son initiative mais ne le coupa pas.

_ On est tous un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer et on a tous des questions. Alors on va se calmer, laisser le tout retomber et on verra plus tard. Ok ?

L'autre blond approuva.

_ Tu as raison, Jasper.

Il se tourna ensuite vers leurs trois hôtes et leur adressa son sourire le plus rassurant possible. Il se contracta imperceptiblement en voyant qu'ils ne se détendaient pas le moins du monde.

_ Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons nous retirer et emmener Edward avec nous. Nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne revienne pas vous importuner.

_ Si c'est le cas, nous ne serons pas tenus pour responsables de ce qui arrivera, prévint Harry.

La menace était à peine voilée, ce qui ne plus pas du tout à la blonde. Le grand brun l'empêcha de répliquer en l'attirant contre lui en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ Pouvez-vous le libérer ? demanda la petite lutine, qui s'était montrée assez discrète jusque-là.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard entendu.

_ Sortez avec lui. Je le libérerai quand vous serez hors de ces murs, déclara Harry.

Le brun saisit la statue vivante et la souleva de terre. Ils sortirent prudemment, les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'ils furent à une distance raisonnable, mais encore dérisoire au vu de la vitesse vampirique, Harry leva sa baguette.

_ Finite incantatem !

Aussitôt le corps d'Edward sembla redevenir mou - autant que le corps d'un vampire puisse l'être.

_ Merci, murmura Esmée alors que sa famille disparaissait dans les bois, traînant le plus jeune derrière eux. S'il vous plaît, dites à Hermione que je suis désolée de tout ceci.

Harry hocha durement la tête puis la regarda disparaître à son tour.

Aussitôt, il descendit les quelques marches du perron et leva sa baguette. Ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine qui avait semblé exacerbée par la confrontation, il commença alors à apposer tous les sortilèges de protection qu'il connaissait sur la maison. Jamais il n'aurait dû écouter Ron quand celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'ils ne risquaient rien dans cette petite ville paumée. Il aurait dû insister et les poser même sans son accord. Sa négligence avait failli leur coûter la vie. Son sortilège n'avait même pas atteint son adversaire et il se croyait capable de les protéger. De rage, il abattit son poing contre sa jambe. La faible douleur qui en résultat, occultée par l'adrénaline qui coulait toujours dans ses veines, ne le calma pas. Il serra les dents alors que la pluie commençait à tomber – encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur, il trouva Hermione, emprisonnée dans les bras de Ron, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le garçon lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en tentant de la rassurer mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas se calmer. Harry inspira profondément avant de les rejoindre. Il s'installa près de son amie qui aussitôt attrapa sa main.

_ Tout ceci est ma faute... bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Ça va aller 'Mione. C'est fini maintenant. Nous sommes en sécurité.

C'était la vérité, pour quelques heures du moins.

_ J'ai posé des sortilèges de protection. Nous serons prévenus si quelqu'un approche et si ces vampires reviennent, une puissante décharge électrique les frappera. Ça ne les tuera sans doute pas mais ça les ralentira suffisamment pour nous donner du temps.

L'adolescente hocha vaguement la tête avant d'essuyer ses larmes de le main. Elles furent malheureusement bien vite remplacées par de nouvelles.

_ Je vais chercher une potion calmante, dit Ron en se levant.

Harry récupéra Hermione tout contre lui.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, sanglota Hermione. Ça va aller…

_ Je ne crois pas 'Mione, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Il revint la minute suivante et lui tendit la fiole, qu'elle but sans protester plus. Aussitôt, sa respiration se fit plus lente et ses yeux papillonnèrent pour chasser les larmes. Elle se détendit un peu dans les bras d'Harry.

_ Je… crois que je vais monter m'allonger un moment… murmura-t-elle.

_ D'accord.

Légèrement chancelante, elle se leva et monta les escaliers. Ron et Harry demeurèrent seuls.

_ Tu crois que les Quileutes savent ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le premier, appréhendant déjà la réponse de son meilleur ami.

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête.

_ Non, sinon je pense qu'ils seraient déjà là. Ils ne peuvent pas surveiller ces vampires 24 heures sur 24. On ne peut pas compter sur eux pour nous défendre.

Ron déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux. Une image de lui et Leah enlacés passa devant ses yeux et son cœur se serra. Un long silence s'installa. Il n'osait pas bouger ou regarder Harry, car il savait qu'il finirait par se rendre à sa décision, même si celle-ci lui arrachait le bonheur qu'il cherchait tant. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin rencontré la femme qu'il aimerait toute sa se voyait déjà vivre à ses côtés, entourés par leurs enfants, paisibles et heureux sur le bord de l'océan. Et cette attaque avait brisé tous ses rêves. Ils avaient failli mourir, et, même s'ils s'en étaient sortis cette fois-ci, ce n'était que pure chance. Sans ces autres vampires, cet Edward les aurait sans doute taillés en pièce. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité.

_ Tu veux partir ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

_ Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris bon sang ? demanda Carlisle en toisant son fils du regard. Tu aurais pu tuer ces jeunes gens et tu nous as exposés.

Le fautif émit un léger grondement. Il savait très bien tout cela. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Il repoussa la visage d'Hermione qui s'insinuait de nouveau dans son esprit et, tel un poison, engourdissait sa raison.

_ Il était déjà au courant pour les vampires visiblement, ricana Rosalie.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment, le coupa Esmée d'un air dur. Une chose à la fois.

Le grand brun prit un air penaud mais son regard n'avait rien de repentant.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! ragea Edward. J'ai vu le visage d'Hermione dans ma tête, le souvenir de son odeur m'a envahie. Il fallait absolument que je la voie, que je lui parle…

Il se leva rageusement de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il la voulait. Il voulait son sang. Il ne l'avait pas compris immédiatement, mais c'était clair à présent. Il sentit Jasper influencer ses émotions pour le rendre plus calme mais cela ne servit qu'à l'irriter davantage.

_ C'était comme si je ne me contrôlais plus et quand cet… ce machin rouge qu'à tiré le brun est parti dans ma direction, la bête en moi a réagit… Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais c'était dangereux, je le sais.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait supposé que c'était dangereux. D'ordinaire, il savait et non supposé.

_ Le deuxième rayon t'a transformé en statue, rit Emmett avec un sourire goguenard. On aurait dit de la magie.

Mais Edward ne l'écoutait pas.

_ Je n'ai pas entendu leurs pensées... murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Comment est-ce possible ? D'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire il avait toujours entendu les pensées de tout le monde. De chaque personne qu'il avait croisée, de chaque personne qui se trouvait autour de lui. Mais pas eux. Pas ces trois étrangers. Il n'avait rien entendu venant d'eux.

_ Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda Jasper.

Lui n'avait eu aucun mal à sentir leur hostilité, leur détermination et leur peur.

_ Bien sûr, répliqua le télépathe avec mauvaise humeur. Tu crois que je le dirai sinon ?

_ Du calme, ordonna Carlisle. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer inutilement.

Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir à tout ceci. Il avait tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Tout ceci le dépassait.

_ Je pense que ces événements sont le prélude de la vision d'Alice… souffla Esmée en s'approchant de lui, anxieuse.

Elle balaya la pièce de son regard doré pour se poser sur sa fille adoptive. Perdue dans ses pensées, celle-ci hocha vaguement la tête. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, elle était restée totalement silencieuse depuis leur départ. Jasper s'accroupit près d'elle et lui sourit doucement.

_ Nous allons réussir à décortiquer tout cela, et Edward ne mourra pas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore si je reprends un rythme de parution hebdomadaire, cela dépendra de l'inspiration. Encore désolée pour cette interruption. Un grand merci à Isabella-57 pour son aide.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Douloureuse absence

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Leah consulta sa montre : il était 20 h 00 min 00 s.

_ Vous êtes toujours aussi ponctuelle, lança-t-elle à son arrivante d'un ton légèrement acide.

_ Et vous toujours aussi maigre, répliqua Esmée en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle posa un plateau plein de victuailles à même le sol, devant la jeune fille prostrée contre le mur. Elle prit ensuite place en face d'elle et lui jeta un regard sévère.

_ Mangez, ou je vous y force.

L'indienne soupira. Chaque soir c'était la même rengaine. La vampire lui apportait de quoi manger et ne partait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas au moins avalé la moitié. Parfois elle se demandait comment elles en étaient arrivées là. Elle, deux ennemies ancestrales. Leurs relations avaient pourtant mal commencé.

Flash-Back

Leah tourna une nouvelle fois sur elle-même sans y croire, des larmes coulant en silence sur ses joues dorées. Les meubles, les plantes, et tous les objets avaient disparu. Les habitants avaient disparu. Ron avait disparu. Seule restait leur odeur flottant dans l'air. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et elle s'écrasa lamentablement à terre alors qu'un flot de larmes s'échappait de ses yeux. Il l'avait abandonné, sans même lui laisser un mot. Elle serra les poings et frappa le parquet de toutes ses forces alors qu'un hurlement de désespoir franchissait ses lèvres.

Au travers de son chagrin, une odeur de mort lui parvint. L'identifiant aussitôt, elle sauta sur ses pieds et fit face au vampire qui se tenait derrière elle. Si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée personnellement, elle n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître comme la matriarche du clan Cullen. Celle-ci observait la pièce d'un air triste.

_ C'est votre faute ! gronda Leah en serrant les poings.

Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications à sa présence. Ses amis avaient dû être attaqués par l'un d'eux – tué peut-être. Son sang se glaça à cette idée et elle vit rouge. Dans un grondement de colère, elle se métamorphosa en loup, avide de planter ses crocs dans le corps de marbre de son ennemie. Aussitôt, ce sentiment de confiance et de puissance propre à sa transformation dopa sa colère.

_ Attendez ! l'implora Esmée alors que la lupine allait se jeter sur elle. Je peux vous expliquer.

Mais l'indienne ne l'écouta pas et bondit de toute la force de ses quatre pattes. Mais la pièce n'était pas très grande et sa marge de manœuvre était réduite. La vampire réussit à l'éviter grâce à sa vitesse et se posta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Du calme !

Leah fondit de nouveau sur elle, mais au lieu de s'échapper, la vampire lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya valser contre le mur dans un craquement d'os. La louve laissa échapper un couinement de douleur.

_ Vous ne croyez pas que nous serions déjà loin d'ici si l'un de nous avait tué un humain ? gronda la femme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

A cet instant, elle n'avait rien de la femme gracile et fragile qu'elle paraissait être à l'extérieur. On avait tendance à oublier sa nature devant son air tendre et aimant, mais elle pouvait se révéler tout aussi dangereuse que le reste de son espèce. Au loin, un hurlement retentit. Le reste de la meute accourait. Ils avaient senti la détresse, la colère et la douleur de leur sœur. Leah se redressa lentement, crocs en avant. La vampire avait pourtant raison. Les Cullen tenaient les uns aux autres bien plus qu'à toute autre chose, et ils n'auraient pas pris le risque d'une guerre avec les Quileutes sans prévoir une fuite immédiate.

À peine avait-elle formulé ces pensées que 2 gigantesques loups pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Sam et Jacob. Les autres encerclaient la maison, prêts à agir si la non-vivante tentait de s'enfuir. Rassurée par leur présence, elle émit un nouveau grondement.

_ Allez-vous cesser d'agir comme les enfants colériques et m'écoutez à la fin ! s'énerva Esmée.

Elle était franchement en colère à présent. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'existe qu'une trêve tacite entre eux, ces métamorphes refusaient le moindre dialogue diplomatique. Une vague de calme s'empara d'elle, éclaircissant ces sens. Elle remercia mentalement Jasper, qui, comme le reste de sa famille, se tenait dans les environs. Ils attendaient son signal pour intervenir et ne pas envenimer la situation. Elle imaginait Carlisle usant de toute son influence pour empêcher Emmett de la rejoindre et de s'attaquer aux lupins.

_ Hermione et les autres sont partis d'eux-mêmes. Nous sommes aussi surpris que vous.

_ Menteuse ! l'accusa Leah en reprenant forme humaine.

Dans sa fureur, sa nudité ne la rendait que plus impressionnante.

_ Il y a effectivement eu un incident hier soir, concéda Esmée.

Sam et Jacob grondèrent et se déplacèrent légèrement sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque.

_, Mais personne n'a été blessé ou tué, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de faire ressortir la sincérité dans sa voix.

_ Quel incident ? demanda Leah, se faisant l'intermédiaire de sa meute.

Son interlocutrice résuma rapidement sa rencontre avec Hermione, la réaction d'Edward et leur intervention pour éviter un carnage. Elle éluda consciemment la partie ''rayons magiques''. Tant qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas d'informations à ce sujet, il fallait mieux taire cette information.

_ Ils ne semblaient pas surpris par notre nature vampirique, conclut-elle.

_ Nous leur avons parlé de vous, expliqua Leah en croisant les bras.

_ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Esmée. Est vous totalement inconscients ?!

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des indiens de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que révéler ce genre d'informations. Si ces humains jugeaient bon de révéler leur nature, ils n'avaient aucun droit de révéler la leur. Ce simple aveu pouvait tous les condamner si les Volturi venaient à le découvrir. Leah se contenta pour seule réponse de la défier du regard. Esmée soupira devant ce comportement si enfantin.

Seth, sous forme humaine, et correctement vêtu, pénétra dans la pièce sous l'œil noir des deux dominants. Il tendit une robe à sa sœur qui la passa rapidement.

_ Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où ils peuvent être allés ? l'interrogea-t-il sans se soucier de la vampire. Est-ce que Ron t'aurait parlé d'un endroit ?

La jeune fille plongea dans ses pensées. Son empreinte était assez discrète sur son passé et sa vie en général. En réalité, elle ne savait quasiment rien sur les trois amis. CE constat lui serra le cœur. Elle pensait avoir tout le temps qu'il fallait pour que Ron s'ouvre à elle. Elle avait eu tort. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas repartis en Angleterre.

_ Ils pourraient être n'importe où…

Fin du Flash-Back

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement comment s'était terminée la conversation. Ne restait qu'une intense sensation de fatigue et de tristesse intense. Elle n'en avait pas parlé avec le reste de sa tribu et personne n'avait abordé le sujet devant elle. Parfois encore, elle entrait dans une pièce et les conversations taisaient. Alors tous les regards, emprunts de pitié, se posaient sur elle et lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Son empreinte, la personne la plus importante de toute son existence. Elle en était venue à les éviter, à s'isoler et à se perdre dans ces sombres pensées là où personne ne pouvait la déranger. Dès la fin des cours, elle se rendait dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron et y restait jusqu'au petit matin. Elle ne dormait que peu et n'avalait rien – du moins avant sa deuxième rencontre avec Esmée Cullen. Celle-ci avait eu lieu quelques jours seulement après leur confrontation. Elles s'étaient retrouvées face à face, dans le salon désert et s'étaient fixée de longues minutes. Il n'y avait pas eu d'animosité entre elles. Leah n'avait pas la force de la combattre, même pour se défouler. Finalement la vampire s'en était allée pour revenir une demi-heure plus tard avec un sac de cours plein de nourriture qu'elle lui avait tendu timidement.

_ Je ne prétends pas savoir qui vous avez perdu, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils voudraient vous voir mourir de faim. Mangez.

La vampire était partie deux heures plus tard, sans que la jeune fille n'ait esquissé un geste ou dit un mot. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube naissante, alors qu'elle pleurait, qu'elle avait cédé et croqué un morceau de chocolat.

_ Mangez, répéta Esmée, comme un écho à ses souvenirs.

La délicieuse odeur des lasagnes commença à se répandre dans la pièce et l'estomac de la jeune lupine gronda. Cette femme était une excellente cuisinière, ce qui était assez risible pour une quelqu'un pour qui les aliments ont le goût de terre.

* * *

Ron ratura pour la onzième fois la phrase qu'il venait d'écrire. Il soupira et posa sa plume avant de chiffonner la feuille de papier d'un geste rageur et de la lancer par-dessus son épaule. Elle roula sur près d'un mètre, allant rejoindre les autres qui jonchaient le sol.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il essayait d'écrire une lettre à Leah mais il désespérait de trouver les mots justes. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la voir, ou même de l'appeler, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent définitivement de Forks, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas lui dire adieu correctement. Comment pouvait-il s'être ainsi attaché à la jeune fille en si peu de temps et si peu de mots ? Deux semaines interminables s'étaient écoulées depuis les tragiques événements qui avaient conduit à leur départ, depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus échangé une parole. La louve avait tenté de l'appeler des dizaines de fois, mais il se contentait toujours de détourner le regard de son écran lumineux et augmentait le son de la musique qui se jouait en permanence dans sa chambre. Ses appels s'étaient peu à peu espacés, mais elle l'appelait au moins une fois tous les deux jours. Le sorcier attendait toujours cet appel, toujours ponctuel, même s'il ne décrochait pas. Et dès que la sonnerie se taisait, il allait se terrer dans son lit.

Trois petits coups retentirent à sa porte et Hermione apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

_ Le repas est prêt, Ron. Viens avant que ça refroidisse...

Ron répondit par un vague grondement sans même se retourner et la jeune fille ne s'attarda pas. Elle regagna la cuisine où Harry finissait de mettre la table et lui adressa une moue sans équivoque. Sans un mot, ils prirent place autour de la table et se servir.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose pour Ron, murmura Hermione en triturant ses petits poids du bout de sa fourchette.

Une seule chose pouvait tirer leur ami de sa mélancolie si proche de celle qu'il avait vécu à la suite de la perte de sa famille, ils le savaient tous les deux.

_ Tu proposes de retourner là-bas ? demanda le garçon, repoussant lui-même son assiette.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle avait mis une bonne semaine avant d'accepter de se retrouver seule dans une pièce et elle se réveillait encore chaque nuit avec le besoin irrépressible de rejoindre l'un ou l'autre de ses meilleurs amis, qui l'accueillait de bonne grâce. Souvent, ses souvenirs manquaient de la submerger et elle allait se réfugier dans son placard à vêtements. Dans cet endroit exigu, où Harry et Ron avaient eu du mal à la trouver, elle se sentait plus en sécurité.

_ Je ne veux pas, mais…

Ron allait mal. A chaque fois qu'elle le rejoignait le soir, il était éveillé. Il lui avait assuré à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était un mauvais moment à passer, que le temps effacerait tout, mais ce n'était qu'un pauvre mensonge qui ne trompait personne. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard vide, elle souffrait.

_ Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? appuya Harry.

Il était celui qui avait été le moins touché par ce départ et, d'un côté, ce rôle était le pire. Étant le seul objectif, il avait été celui qui avait fait pencher la balance en faveur de leur départ précipité. Il était concerné par le bonheur de Ron et par la sécurité d'Hermione, et avait du sacrifié l'un pour avoir l'autre. A présent, il devait s'assurer que la privilégiée ne prenait pas de décision à la légère. Il fixa de son regard vert émeraude dans ses yeux aveugles. Parfois, il l'avait l'impression qu'elle voyait aussi bien qu'avant, que seul un voile fin et transparent la séparer de la lumière.

_ Les vampires, souffla-t-elle.

Elle saisit son verre et avala une gorgée d'eau pour se forcer au calme. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de les rencontrer de nouveau et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, avec rationalité, de se remémorer que jamais elle ne s'était sentie menacée lors de sa rencontre avec Esmée. La femme était pourtant une vampire, seulement elle ne le savait pas encore.

_ Les autres vampires sont intervenus quand… quand Edward a voulu nous attaquer, reprit-elle.

_ En effet, mais ils ne seront peut-être pas présents si cela se reproduit.

Hermione frissonna et sera les dents. Elle pensa amèrement que son ami ne l'aidait, mais une petite voix dans sa tête se moquait d'elle. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aidait pas. Elle devait avoir toutes les cartes en main pour prendre sa propre décision.

_ Réfléchis à tout ceci et nous en reparlerons quand tu seras prête, déclara Harry alors que la jeune fille restait muette.

Celle-ci hocha vaguement la tête et reprit son repas sans grand enthousiasme.

Le lendemain matin venu, après une intense réflexion qui l'avait une fois de plus privée de sommeil, Hermione aborda de nouveau le sujet, une fois certaine que Ron n'était pas dans les parages afin de ne pas lui donner de faux espoir.

_ Je voudrais téléphoner à Esmée, déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils finissaient de laver la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner. Les vampires souhaitez nous parler et quoi de plus sécurisant qu'une ligne téléphonique.

Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils étaient suffisamment loin pour ne rien risquer.

_ On devrait pouvoir trouver le numéro de téléphone de son mari sur internet, il travaille à l'hôpital de Forks.

_ Un vampire à l'hôpital ? marmonna le jeune homme surpris. Voilà qui n'est pas commun.

Son amie balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main. Il y avait plus important à comprendre.

_ D'accord, je vais le chercher.

Une petite heure plus tard, Hermione, la main crispée sur son téléphone, composa le numéro. Il y eut quelques sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

_ _Allô ?_ fit la voix du docteur Cullen à l'autre bout du fil.

Hermione sentit son petit discours s'envoler et le stress monta en flèche. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le téléphone.

_ Euh… Bonjour Monsieur. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Elle hésita une petite seconde, mais son interlocuteur reprit, sa voix légèrement plus chaleureuse :

_ _Miss Granger, oui._ _Comment allez-vous ?_

La question la prit au dépourvu.

_ Bien, merci.

_ _Tant mieux. Nous avons eu peur_ _pour vous en constatant votre disparition, même si nous la comprenions._ _Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là. Jamais cela ne s'était produit auparavant._ _Nous vivons depuis longtemps parmi les humains et il n'y a jamais eu aucun accident de ce genre._

_ Pourquoi cette fois-ci a-t-elle été différente ?

_ _Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce dû à vos… capacités surnaturelles._

La jeune fille réfléchit. Nulle part elle n'avait entendu dire que le sang sorcier attirait plus les vampires qu'un sang moldu.

_ J'en doute, mais ça reste possible.

_ _Edward s'en veut beaucoup. Surtout depuis qu'il a rencontré l'une des_ _Q_ _uileutes, qui vient régulièrement dans votre ancienne maison._

Le cœur d'Hermione serra en imaginant Leah – car ça ne pouvait être qu'elle – seule au milieu de leur salon, son sourire lumineux fané.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? murmura la sorcière.

_ _Mal, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Votre départ l'a beaucoup affectée._

_ Justement. Ce n'est pas la seule. Nous aimerions retourner également à Forks.

_, _Mais vous craignez une nouvelle attaque_ , comprit le médecin d'une voix plus faible.

_ Oui.

_ _Je ne peux pas vous promettre que, si vous revenez, cela n'arrivera pas, vu que nous ne savons pas le pourquoi de tout ceci. Mais je peux vous assurer que nous ferons tout pour l'éviter maintenant que nous savons que cela peut arriver._ _Par ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas sans défense._

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je dois encore réfléchir à tout ça. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Monsieur.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème. N'hésitez pas à me recontacter.

Ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. Harry, qui avait suivi la conversation de loin, vint prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

_ Verdict ?

_ Je n'ai rien appris de nouveau si ce n'est que la douleur de Leah est devenue plus réelle tout un coup.

_ Leah ? fit soudain une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement pour se retrouver face à Ron, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, pas très intéressant et pas très bien écrit. Est-ce que l'histoire vous plaît pour le moment ? Ça ne va pas trop lentement ou trop vite ? Y-a-t-il un aspect que vous aimeriez voir développer ? J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir car plus j'y pense plus je trouve l'histoire insipide… J'ai des idées pour la suite, mais je ne veux pas tout lancer d'un coup et en attendant ça n'avance pas... Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis s'il vous plaît !**

Chapitre 9 : Retour et explications

Ron était silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes. Rentrer. Ils allaient rentrer. Il aurait dû sauter de joie, crier de bonheur, les serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à les étouffer, mais il était paralysé par la gaîté. Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, rassurant ses amis qui se détendirent légèrement. Ils avaient peur que le rouquin leur en veuille de l'avoir tenu à l'écart de leur réflexion. C'était bien sûr un peu le cas, mais il n'en avait cure à présent. Ils allaient rentrer.

_ Vous êtes bien certain ? lança-t-il finalement, une vague de doute l'envahissant soudainement.

Si Hermione avait encore des doutes, ils s'envolèrent en attendant l'allégresse dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Harry prit sa main et la serra doucement. Ils serraient ensemble quoi que les vampires fassent.

_ Oui. Nous partons quand tu veux.

_ Maintenant !

Les trois sorciers firent leurs bagages dans la bonne humeur, aidée par une bonne dose de magie. Si la magie d'Harry et Hermione faisait des siennes lorsque ceux-ci étaient en colère, celle de Ron répondait à son intense joie. Au moins ne faisait-elle pas tout exploser. Une petite heure plus tard, c'est un Ron follement heureux qui tira ses amis au dehors de la petite maison qu'ils avaient louée en catastrophe.

_ On a rien oublié ? demanda Hermione, tirée par la manche.

_ Non, j'ai vérifié et…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ron les avait déjà fait transplaner. Les deux sorciers, peu préparés à un tel départ, atterrirent lourdement sur les fesses en grognant de douleur.

_ Ron, on n'était pas à une minute près !

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait pas. Il trépignait d'excitation.

_ Va retrouver Leah, rit le Survivant. On s'occupe de tout remettre en place.

_ Merci !

Ron bondit hors de la maison, dé-minuatirisa la voiture et démarra à toute allure.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû le priver de ça… murmura Hermione refermant la porte derrière lui.

_ C'était une décision collective. Et puis, c'est du passé maintenant.

_ Tu as raison.

En sifflotant, ils tirèrent leur baguette. Ils avaient à faire.

Leah n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. Assise seule sur un bon, elle envisageait sérieusement l'idée de sécher les cours. Ses parents comprendraient. Elle pesa un instant le pour et le contre avant de se décider et de prendre la direction de sa maison. Elle l'avait presque atteint quand un rugissement de moteur retentit. Une voiture bien connue s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Ron en sortit, ses yeux brillants et les joues rosées.

_ Leah !

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, cherchant à savoir si son esprit lui jouait un mauvais tour. Aussitôt, deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa silhouette frêle et une douce odeur l'envahit. Il était bien là. Aussitôt, elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et le serra de toutes ses forces, plongeant son nez au creux de son coup pour humer son parfum à pleins poumons. Elle soupira de bonheur alors que cette sensation d'être enfin complète s'emparait d'elle. Qu'il lui avait manqué.

_ Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé... murmura le garçon à son oreille.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour la lupine qui se dégagea de son étreinte pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Sa main claqua sur la joue de son empreinte qui recula d'un pas, surpris.

_ Comment as-tu pu partir comme ça ? ragea-t-elle, jetant un regard mauvais les quelques curieux qui avaient assisté à la scène. Tu n'as pas laissé le moindre mot ! Tu n'as pas pris aucun de mes appels ni répondu à aucun de mes messages !

_ Leah, je… commença le rouquin, blessé tant par son comportement que par sa raison.

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et reprit la route de sa maison, le visage fermé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait disparu et qu'il réapparaissait de la sorte. Totalement partagé encore la joie et la colère, elle avait choisi de s'enfuir pour ne pas avoir à choisir à quel comportement adopté face à celui qu'elle aimait. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ron qui la rattrapa.

_ Je peux tout expliquer !

C'est alors que Jacob apparut à l'angle de la rue.

_ Hey ! Ron ! Tu es revenu.

Le rouquin observa avec douleur Leah s'éclipser alors que Jacob s'approchait à grands pas. Il semblait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. La montagne de muscle lui donna une accolade douloureuse, mais son visage était inexpressif.

_ Où étiez-vous passé ?

Il attendait visiblement une explication qui tenait la route. Ron se massa l'épaule.

_ Je peux tout expliquer, répéta-t-il en regardant la maison des Clearwater.

_ J'espère bien.

En réalité, le gryffondor ne savait pas que dire. Comment leur expliquer sans révéler leur véritable nature et leur passé belliqueux ? Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant, avant l'attaque, où personne ne se posait de question ou doutait de lui et de ses amis. Il devait parler avec Harry et Hermione. Il n'aurait pas dû ainsi se précipiter à la réserve. Il devait gagner du temps.

_ Venez à la maison ce soir pour le repas, proposa-t-il finalement. Vous saurez tout.

_ Je vais voir avec les autres, acquiesça le métamorphe. Ne vous envolez pas cette fois-ci.

Et il tourna les talons, laissant le jeune homme seul avec sa douleur. Il faudrait du temps avant que leurs liens avec la meute ne guérissent.

Le soir venu, les Quileutes se mirent en route en silence en direction de la maison de leurs amis. Chacun attendait une explication valable, en particulier Leah, Seth et Jacob. Les deux premiers en raison de leurs liens avec la famille anglaise, le dernier en temps de protecteur de la meute. C'est avec un soulagement incertain qu'ils se gagèrent devant la maison doucement illuminée. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant d'aller frapper à la porte. Harry vint ouvrir et les invita à entrer après un court salut.

Les indiens firent plusieurs constatations qui les plongèrent dans une profonde réflexion. Tout d'abord, chaque meuble avait repris sa place, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis. Comment les trois adolescents, dont deux seulement étaient valides, avaient pu tout monter et ranger toutes les affaires en quelques heures ? Le deuxième point troublant était les divers objets qui trônaient çà et là, et dont ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la fonction. Embry, en tête du petit groupe, se figea alors que son regard accrochait une photo au mur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? râla Quil qui venait l'avait percuté. Avance !

_ Regarde là ! balbutia le jeune homme, ébahi.

La photo, qui représentait un petit groupe d'adolescents, était animée. Ils reconnurent parmi tous les visages inconnus Harry, Ron et Hermione, souriants et joyeux. Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, qui les dépassait lentement, évitant de regarder l'objet de leur attention.

_ On va répondre à vos questions, expliqua-t-il en les invitant à continuer leur chemin.

Les lupins acquiescèrent, légèrement déconcertés, mais ne manquèrent pas de s'attarder sur les dizaines de photos accrochées un peu partout et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. La plupart immortalisait des adolescents, mais il y avait aussi quelques adultes, ainsi qu'une grande famille qu'aucun n'eut de mal à reconnaître comme étant celle de Ron. C'est plein d'interrogations que les Américains prirent place sur autour de la table déjà dressée.

_ Vous voulez manger maintenant ou après ? demanda Hermione en posant son livre.

_ Pourquoi tu as un livre dans les mains ? l'interrogea Jared en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas lire.

_ C'est compliqué… répondit la sorcière en soupirant.

_ Je pense que l'on devrait s'expliquer d'abord, déclara Ron en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Il salua Leah d'un vague signe de tête qui l'inquiéta. Il était clairement préoccupé.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas tout à fait cuit de toute façon, lança Harry en consultant sa montre.

Un court silence s'installa. Les sorciers s'étaient mis d'accord, et c'est donc Hermione qui se chargea des déclarations.

_ Comme vous le savez, le monde n'est pas ce qui paraît être. Vous êtes des loups, les Cullen sont des vampires. Personne ne le soupçonnerait car les secrets de vos existences sont bien gardés. Eh bien, la nôtre l'est également.

Les indiens étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, nerveux.

_ Nous sommes des sorciers. Baguette magique, chaudron, balai volant et toute la panoplie.

Quil lâcha un petit rire amusé, rapidement suivi par Jared et Jacob. Ils se turent pourtant devant l'air sérieux de leurs amis et prirent un air honteux.

_ Vous vous changez en loup géant, pourquoi les sorciers ne pourraient-ils pas exister ? leur reprocha légèrement Harry.

Ces créatures moldus étaient décidément bien ignorantes du monde.

_ Excusez-les, murmura Seth pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère. C'est juste que… c'est surprenant. Vous lancez vraiment des sortilèges ?

_ Accio fourchette, lança Ron.

La fourchette du garçon s'envola de la table et fila vers le rouquin qui l'attrapa au vol. Les indiens restèrent bouche bée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Le couvert s'était déplacé sans que personne ne le touche.

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose, reprit Hermione en souriant. La magie permet de faire beaucoup de choses très différentes.

_ Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? demanda Leah. Nous aurions gardé votre secret comme vous avez gardé le nôtre.

Elle s'adressait plus à Ron qu'aux deux autres. Une partie d'elle était blessée qu'il n'eut pas assez confiance en elle pour lui confier cela. Elle lui avait révélé sa nature profonde sans trop hésiter. Lui n'avait pas eu ce courage.

_ Je prends la responsabilité de tout ceci, intervint Harry, la tirant de ses pensées.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement contrariés. Les indiens observèrent avec étonnement leur comportement changer drastiquement. Bien que sérieux l'instant précédent, ils étaient à présent graves et sombres. Ils semblaient avoir vieilli de plusieurs années en quelques secondes.

_ Harry. Ça n'a jamais été ta faute, répliqua Hermione d'un ton ferme.

_ Un petit peu quand même, rétorqua-t-il acide en les fusillant du regard.

_ Harry !

Le Surviant soupira, mais fit clairement comprendre à ses meilleurs amis qu'il ne pensait pas différemment. Les spectateurs se gardèrent bien de faire la moindre remarque. Visiblement, ils cachaient un secret plus lourd encore que l'existence de la magie. Hermione finit par reprendre, la voix un peu moins assurée.

_ Le monde de la magie anglais vient de sortir d'une guerre. Nous y avons joué un rôle… majeur on va dire.

L'atmosphère sembla devenir de plus en plus lourde. Les loups se tortillèrent légèrement sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise.

_ Nous avons gagné...

_ Si on peut appeler ça gagner, coupa Harry.

Son visage était totalement fermé, ses yeux brillaient d'une douleur non contenue qui toucha les Quileutes au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui pour serrer contre elle.

_ Ce n'est facile pour aucun de nous Harry, mais c'est terminé maintenant. Alors si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je vais dire, tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Ils ne t'en voudront pas…

Harry émit quelques sifflements étranges avant de s'excuser et de disparaître vers l'étage.

_ Nous sommes désolés, murmura Seth alors qu'Hermione, visiblement bouleversée, reprenait sa place. Nous ne voulions pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

_ Nous avons perdu beaucoup de proches, murmura Ron, les yeux rivés sur le bois de la table. Des amis, de la famille, des professeurs Nous ne pourrons jamais nous défaire de ce fardeau.

Tous commençaient à comprendre. Les adolescents qu'ils avaient devant eux n'avaient rien d'enfantin. La guerre, la mort, sans doute le sang et la torture. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ? À présent, ça leur sautait aux yeux. Ils décelaient même certaines cicatrices sur leur peau.

_ Harry est celui qui a mis un terme définitif à la guerre, en tuant le plus grand mage noir que l'Angleterre est connu.

_ Pourquoi lui ?

_ Là encore, c'est compliqué. Bref, une fois tout ça terminé, nous avons décidé de quitter l'Angleterre et tous les mauvais souvenirs associés, ainsi que notre – plus ou moins nouvelle – célébrité.

_ Mais ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça, comprit Jared.

Il comprenait mieux les traits tirés des trois jeunes gens quand ils venaient les tirer du lit le matin.

_ Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. De nombreux mangemorts, les serviteurs du mage noir, n'ont pas été interpellés par les aurors, la police magique, et sont à notre recherche.

_ Pour se venger ? demanda Jacob, les dents serrées.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent gravement.

_ Nous ne pouvions pas vous révéler que nous étions des sorciers, d'autant plus que vous ne connaissez rien du monde de la magie.

_ Cela m'a coûté de te le cacher, reprit Ron à l'intention de Leah. Mais c'était nécessaire. Pour notre protection, mais aussi la vôtre. Ils n'auraient pas hésité à votre torturer s'ils avaient eu vent de nos relations.

Les indiens retinrent un hoquet choqué.

_ Ce ne sont pas des enfants de choeur, confirma Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman et, comme on le sait, la réalité est toujours plus sombre. Tous les héros ne survivent pas et ne finissent pas heureux au milieu de leur famille.

Un long silence succéda à sa déclaration. Les photos sur les murs prenaient tous leurs sens. Combien de ses personnes étaient encore en vie à cette heure ? Les invités réfléchissaient à tout ce qu'impliquaient ces révélations et les sorciers vagabondaient de nouveau dans leurs souvenirs macabres. Ce fut une odeur forte qui les tira de leur mélancolie respective.

_ Le dîner ! s'exclama Ron en sautant sur ses pieds. Ça brûle !

Cela suffit pour ramener le sourire dans la maisonnée.

À l'extérieur, une ombre s'éloigna sans un bruit de la maison pour se fondre dans la nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui commentent. Ça me fait très plaisir et ça me motive pour écrire la suite ! J'espère que ça n'avance pas trop lentement pour vous.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Loups

Harry écoutait les rires qui provenaient du rez-de-chaussée, mélancolique. Fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir l'image douloureusement souriante de ses amis morts au combat, il s'approcha du miroir et souleva son tee-shirt. Il grimaça. _Elle_ avait encore grandi. Du bout des doigts, il l'effleura. Aussitôt, la douleur afflua. Comme à chaque fois. Il soupira. Il faudrait qu'il se décide à en parler à Ron et Hermione mais quelque chose en lui s'y refusait pour le moment. Il rejoignit son lit et s'enroula dans les couvertures. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves qui trônait sur sa table de nuit. Ses sœurs s'entassaient dans la corbeille à papier.

_ Harry ! Viens manger ! l'appela Ron depuis le bas des escaliers.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même.

* * *

 __ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas sauvée ?_

 _Harry sursauta et releva la tête vivement. Devant lui se tenait Ginny. Son bras droit, ainsi qu'une partie de son visage était noire, carbonisée. Son unique œil noisette le fixait avec tristesse tandis qu'une grimace de douleur déformait ses traits autrefois si doux. À peine avait-il posé les yeux qu'une gerbe de feu jaillit du parquet et embrassa le corps mutilé de la jeune fille._

 __ Je suis désolé… J'ai essayé… murmura le Survivant alors que les cris de sa petite sœur de cœur résonnaient tout autour de lui._

 _Il se boucha les oreilles, tentant désespérément de ne pas les entendre, mais rien y faisait. Il semblait même que le volume ne que croître. Puis tout cessa._

 __ Je suis mort à cause de toi ! lança une autre voix._

 _Une fois de plus, Harry leva es yeux pour les poser sur un Cédric aussi pâle que la mort, entouré du halo vert de l'avada kadavra qui l'avait emporté. Si je ne t'avais pas connu, je serais encore en vie !_

 _Le garçon, qui avait perdu toute trace d'innocence, bondit sur le Survivant, un couteau sortit de nulle part dans la main. Harry eut juste le temps de lever les mains devant son visage pour se protéger que le frappa avant de disparaître. Si aucune douleur n'avait accompagné ce geste, le geste ravagea le garçon qui ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes._

 __ J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais te faire venir au monde…_

 __ Maman… s'étrangla Harry alors qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn l'observait d'un air détaché._

 __ Cela aurait évité des centaines de morts inutiles, ajouta un homme aux cheveux châtains en passant un bras autour de la taille de la sorcière._

 __ Papa…_

 _Il tendit une main vers son père mais celui-ci recula, un éclair de haine dans le regard._

 __ C'est ta faute ! fit une voix derrière lui._

 _Neville._

 __ C'est ta faute ! fit une autre._

 _Cho._

 __ C'est ta faute !_

 _Colin._

 __ C'est ta faute !_

 _Sirius._

 _Tous apparaissaient les uns après les autres et se mettaient à hurler. La pièce se mit à tourner tout autour de lui alors qu'il se perdait dans le tourbillon de cris et de reproches. Le Survivant tomba à genoux alors qu'une souffrance sans nom explosait dans sa poitrine. Chaque mot était comme un coup de couteau chauffé à blanc._

 __ Je suis désolé ! hurla-t-il en retour._

 _Du moins pensait-il l'avoir hurlé. Il ne s'était pas entendu. L'avait-il seulement dit ? Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Et la clameur continuait inlassablement._

 __ C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute !_

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, le corps couvert de sueur. Avant même que le son d'un cri qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir poussé ait eu le temps de redevenir silence, Hermione et Ron étaient à son chevet. La première l'emprisonna dans ses bras alors que le second murmura des mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Le Survivant commença par se débattre avant de comprendre et de se calmer. C'était un rêve. Un cauchemar. Son corps s'affaissa alors contre celui de son amie et les larmes affluèrent pour se transformer en torrents salés.

_ Nous sommes là, arriva-t-il enfin à comprendre. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien.

Il passa ses bras autour du corps frêle d'Hermione et la serra de toutes ses forces. Hermione était vivante. Il sentait son coeur battre contre sa poitrine. Elle était vivante. Ron était vivant aussi. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes alors que les cris quittaient peu à peu son esprit, le laissant vidé de toutes forces, morales comme physiques. Sa poitrine le brûlait. Ron aida son ami à se rallonger avec précaution.

_ Je suis désolé… souffla-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il avisa, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Leah, vêtue d'un tee-shirt de Ron trop grand pour elle, qui le regardait de loin. Son visage était empreint de douleur et de compassion. Elle était sans doute restée dormir ici alors que les autres Quileutes avaient regagné la réserve. Ne sachant que faire, elle était sans doute restée en arrière tandis que son petit ami aidait son meilleur ami. Elle s'approcha et s'assit au pied du lit.

_ Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Le sorcier hocha vaguement la tête avant de fixer son regard sur le plafond. Il avait oublié de poser un sort de silence sur sa chambre et il avait oublié de prendre sa potion.

_ Pardon de vous avoir réveillé.

_ Harry, tu sais très bien que c'est normal. Ce n'est pas toi qui réveilles toute la maison le plus souvent, plaisanta faiblement Ron.

Il avisa la corbeille pleine et en prit une fiole.

_ Et je comprends mieux pourquoi… ajouta-t-il, la voix un peu plus sévère. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de les prendre en grandes quantités.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas. Hermione soupira et caressa ses cheveux sombres plus emmêlés que jamais.

_ Il faudra que nous discutions de tout ça.

Il émit un grognement mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait y couper.

_ Tout ceci c'est notre faute, murmura Leah. Si nous n'avions pas…

_ Même si en parler est difficile, ces rêves ne sont pas les premiers ni les derniers. Vous n'êtes pas responsables, la rassura la sorcière.

Elle fit signe à Ron d'emmener sa dulcinée à l'extérieur. Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on assiste à son désespoir. Une fois le couple partit, comprenant l'un comme l'autre les tenants et aboutissants de la présence de la louve, Hermione sortit sa baguette pour rafraîchir un peu son ami qui s'était mis à frissonner et lui donna à boire.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?

Le silence du garçon lui suffit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, qui n'avait pas fermé leur de la nuit, perturbée tant par les rêves de son ami que par la présence des vampires non loin de chez eux, fut la première à se lever. Sans un bruit, elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte d'Harry et descendit à la cuisine. Elle venait de terminer son petit déjeuner quand trois petits coups furent portés à la porte d'entrée. Surprise d'une visite si matinale, elle métamorphosa ses vêtements afin d'être plus présentables et alla ouvrir, une peur inconsidérée au ventre.

_ Bonjour Hermione.

La respiration de la jeune fille se coupa un instant en reconnaissant la voix d'Esmée.

_ Bonjour, balbutia-t-elle après une seconde de flottement.

_ Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais en passant non loin j'ai perçu que vous étiez réveillée alors que je suis dit…

Elle était clairement hésitante. Hermione se força à respirer, son composa un sourire un peu forcé mais plein de bonne volonté et l'invita à entrer. Cette femme n'avait pas tenté de la tuer. Seulement son fils adoptif. Elle ne lui ferait rien. C'était du moins ce qu'elle se répétait alors qu'elle la conduisait au salon. Si Esmée s'attarda sur les objets et photos magiques que la propriétaire n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher derrière une illusion – après tout, la vampire connaissait leurs pouvoirs – elle n'en laissa rien paraître à l'aveugle.

_ C'est une maison très chaleureuse que vous avez, déclara Esmée pour amorcer la conversation.

_ Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien à vous proposer à boire, répondit Hermione.

La femme émit un petit rire qui détendit la sorcière. Elle tenait néanmoins fermement sa baguette, se demandant vaguement comment Ron et Harry, ainsi que Leah, réagirait en se réveillant.

_ Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter une nouvelle fois des excuses au nom de toute ma famille.

Cette simple phrase replongea Hermione dans la tourmente.

_ Si vous pouviez... juste ne plus me parler de ça. C'est assez difficile…

_ Oui, bien sur, je suis désolée, s'empressa de répondre Esmée.

Son comportement était si différent de lors de leur première rencontre. Où était-ce seulement parce qu'elle savait s'adresser à un vampire et pas à une simple moldue ?

_ Mais sachez que Edward a décider de s'éloigner un moment de Forks, afin de ne pas vous faire courir le moindre danger.

La sorcière ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et s'en sentit immédiatement gênée.

_ Je suis désolée que notre présence vous cause des problèmes.

Il avait été obligé de partir à cause d'eux alors qu'il vivait dans la petite ville depuis bien plus longtemps.

_ Les vampires ont peu d'accroches, nous sommes près à tout abandonner en un instant si notre nature menacent des humains.

_ Tout comme nous… souffla la jeune fille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec leur propre vie.

La vampire ne releva pas.

_ Si vous ne nous attaquez pas, nous ferons de même. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne puisse pas vivre tous ensemble. Surtout que vous vous nourrissez de sang animal d'après ce qu'on nous a dit ?

_ Oui, répondit l'adulte, légèrement surprise qu'elle soit au courant.

Elle avait cependant eu l'ouverture qu'elle attendait.

_ Comment avez-vous fait ? Pour statufier Edward ?

Hermione lui montra sa baguette. Les garçons ne leur en voudraient pas trop. Il était cependant hors de question de lui parler de la guerre et de leur histoire.

_ Nous avons quelques capacités bien à nous. Nous sommes des sorciers.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'en Amérique, les créatures magiques semblant bien peu au courant de l'existence de la magie.

_ Je ne vous aurez sans doute pas cru si je n'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux ce que vous avez faire.

_ Arrêtez un vampire n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple mais vous nous avez offert cette opportunité. Et…

Une sonnerie stridente l'interrompit. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, comme électrifiée.

_ Harry ! Ron ! cria la sorcière, pris de violents tremblement.

Les deux sorciers, parfaitement éveillés et baguette en main, dévalèrent les escaliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde en avisant la présence d'Esmée mais ne dirent pas un mot. Leah apparut à son tour, tout aussi désarçonnée que la vampire.

_ Protégez Hermione, ordonna Harry, le visage dur, aux deux invités.

Celles-ci n'osèrent pas protester. Leah se transforma aussitôt en loup et se mit à humer l'air en quête d'une odeur étrangère. Esmée saisit Hermione par la taille, la souleva de terre et courut jusqu'à l'étage.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ! fit la sorcière. Je peux me battre !

Sa voix était tremblante mais décidée.

_ Tu restes cachée ici et tu n'en sors sous aucun prétexte.

Et elle disparut, laissant l'adolescente perdue et terrorisée. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici alors que sa famille se battait au dehors. S'ils mourraient alors qu'elle se cachait ici, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Mais comment combattre si elle ne voyait rien.

_ Ils sont dix, qui arrivent de l'est, indiqua la vampire alors que Leah se mettait à gronder.

Harry et Ron avaient passé le pas de la porte, prêts à la bataille. L'instant suivant, un petit groupe apparut de l'autre coté de la route, à l'orée de la forêt. Les sorciers n'en connaissaient qu'un seul, et c'était bien suffisant pour évaluer la dangerosité de la situation.

_ Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher en entendant le nom de leur adversaire par la fenêtre entrouverte. Greyback était un monstre comme on en faisait peu. Il appréciait par dessus tout la chaire des enfants et se faisait un plaisir de mordre quiconque croisait son chemin. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son apparence tenait plus du loup que de l'humain en permanence. Ses sbires avaient davantage forment humaine mais crocs et griffes étaient bien présentes.

_ Harry Potter, répondit le loup-garou en retour, un sourire mauvais dévoilant ses crocs acérés. Tu n'as pas été très simple à trouver. A l'attaque ! lança Greyback au reste de sa meute, visiblement impatiente d'en découdre.

Les 9 loup-garous s'élancèrent.

Harry et Ron avaient l'habitude de combattre ensemble et contre un grand nombre d'adversaires à la fois. Le tout était de ne pas les laisser approcher trop près. Ron commença par lancer une série de stupéfix, doublé une seconde suivant par une deuxième vague issue de la baguette d'Harry. Si leurs adversaires évitèrent les premières sans le moindre soucis, les suivantes leurs demandèrent plus d'attention et les stoppèrent dans leur avancée.

_ Incarcerem ! lança Ron.

Une épaisse corde sortie de sa baguette et fila vers l'un des loups-garous pour s'enrouler avec violence autour de son cou, le faisant basculer en arrière, suffoquant. En réponse, les sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir dans leur direction. Les deux garçons plongèrent sur les cotés pour les éviter. Si Ron réussit à se relever directement et à contre-attaquer, un confrigo fit exploser le perron au niveau du point de chute d'Harry, le propulsant dans les air. Il s'écrasa à un mètre de là, face contre terre. Ignorant la douleur qui se propagea le long de son flanc, il roula sur le coté, évitant un coup de griffes visant sa jugulaire.

_ Spectusempra

De multiples lacérations apparurent sur le corps du lycanthrope, projetant du sang sur les vêtements d'Harry. Toujours à terre, il recula précipitamment pour éviter la chute du futur cadavre, et se releva, visant un nouvel ennemi. C'est alors qu'il vit Leah plonger dans la bataille. Elle s'interposa entre Ron, occupé à se relever après avoir pris un sortilège qui lui avait salement amoché la jambe, et un doloris. La louve s'écrasa au sol en gémissant et se tordant de douleur.

_ Leah !

Ce fut alors à Esmée d'entrer en scène, épouvantée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle fonça sur le responsable et, d'un geste brusque, lui brisa les cervicales sans plus de cérémonie. Elle évita un sortilège mortel et bondit sur un deuxième. Mais celui-ci eu le temps de prononcer un mot avant de rendre l'âme : «Incendio». Les vêtements de la vampire s'embrasèrent. Le feu était l'une des seules choses qui menaçaient réellement l'existence d'un vampire. Il consommait leur chair dur comme la pierre et les renvoyait dans le néant. Heureusement pour elle, son corps était encore entier, aussi pourrait-il se guérir assez rapidement si elle parvenait à éteindre les flammes. C'était une sensation très étrange, à la fois douloureuse et indolore, qui la laissa pantoise quelques secondes. Ce fut son instinct de conservation qui finalement la sauva : elle se mit à courir si rapidement que les flammes s'étouffèrent d'elles-mêmes. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Harry venait de stupefixer un autre assaillant, protégeant Leah, toujours à terre, et Ron, qui tentait de la relever. Elle courut jusqu'à eux, souleva sans peine la lupine, et retourna à l'intérieur pour la maison pour la déposée prêt d'Hermione.

_ Je m'occupe d'elle, assura la jeune fille.

Mais la femme était déjà repartie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Ron apparaissaient près des deux adolescentes. L'odeur du sang empli la chambre, retournant le cœur de l'aveugle qui se força à se maîtriser. D'un sortilège, elle appela à elle toutes les potions de soins et d'apaisement qui se trouvaient dans la maison et les administra une à une aux blessés. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Esmée avait disparu.

_ Elle est retournée dehors, murmura Ron en se tenant la jambe.

N'écoutant pas la voix de la raison qui lui commandait de rester cachée, Hermione bondit et dévala les escaliers. A peine avait-elle passé le seuil de la porte qu'un choc violent la projeta dans les airs.

 **Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment nulle pour décrire les batailles magiques….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai beaucoup écrit ces trois dernières semaines, mais malheureusement pas sur cette fanfiction. J'ai toujours les idées, mais la motivation diminue un peu, comme toujours. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Loup-garou  


Hermione atterrit lourdement contre une pierre.

_ Je te tiens, fit une voix mélodieuse tout près d'elle.

Ce n'était pas une pierre. C'était un vampire. Qui la tenait fermement. La jeune fille tenta de se débattre, mais, sonnée et luttant contre plus fort qu'elle, elle ne réussit qu'à récolter quelques hématomes.

_ Doucement. Tu ne crains rien, répondit une voix plus familière alors qu'une main chaude se posait sur son bras.

Hermione ne sut pas si elle se sentit soulagée ou terrorisée en reconnaissant la voix de Jared. Que faisait-il là ? Les autres souffles et grognements qu'elle entendait appartenaient-ils eux reste de la meute ? Non. Ils ne devaient pas être là.

_ Où est Greyback ? parvint-elle à articuler en tendant l'oreille pour percevoir ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux morts.

Elle ne percevait aucun bruit de combat. Avait-il fui ? Que s'était-il passé ?

_ Il est mort. Emmett et Jasper se sont occupés de lui, répondit la vampire dont elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver le nom.

Elle entendit effectivement une voix grave rire et faire un commentaire sur ce fait. De faibles gémissements émanant de sa droite attirèrent toute son attention.

_ Qui est blessé ? demanda-t-elle, presque hystérique à l'idée de perdre l'un de ses amis.

Elle en avait trop perdu. Elle ne voulait plus que ça se reproduise. C'était elle, Ron et Harry les cibles, pas la meute. Ils ne devaient même pas être présents.

_ C'est Quil, lui répondit Jacob. Repose-la, vampire ! ajouta-t-il bien plus agressif.

Hermione sentit qu'on la posait à terre et fonça immédiatement vers le blessé.

_ Il a été méchamment mordu, lui expliqua le docteur Cullen alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à ces côtés. Grâce à sa régénération rapide, la plaie devrait bientôt disparaître.

_ Mordu ? répéta la sorcière.

Une morsure de loup-garou. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit afin de clarifier ses souvenirs. Une morsure de loup-garou entraînait la transformation de la victime en lycanthrope dès la pleine lune suivante. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler d'une blessure infligée lorsque l'attaquant était sous forme humaine. Il y avait bien l'exemple de Bill, attaqué lui aussi par Greyback, qui avait aimé son steak saignant comme s'étaient plus à le dire ses frères, mais il n'avait pas été mordu à proprement dire.

_ Quand a lieu la prochaine pleine lune ? demanda Ron, qui venait apparaître sur le seuil de la porte.

Harry et Leah étaient à sa suite. Devant eux, outre des cadavres à l'aspect peu attrayant, se tenait la meute Quileute au grand complet, ainsi que tout le clan Cullen si on exceptait Edward. Les deux s'observaient comme des chiens de faïence.

_ Dans trois jours, répondit Alice.

_ Tu crois qu'il y a un risque 'Mione ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de Quil qui venait de s'asseoir, apparemment en pleine forme. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Eh bien, un peu nauséeux, répondit le Quileute en se grattant la tête devant tant d'attention. Mais au moins, Hermione n'a rien. Désolée de t'avoir poussé.

_ Ce taré était prêt à te sauter dessus, expliqua Emmett à la jeune fille qui restait interdite. Ce gars est arrivé juste à temps pour prendre le coup à ta place. D'où le vol plané.

_ C'est ma faute… murmura la sorcière en se redressant lentement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_ C'est ma faute ! Il a sans doute été contaminé et c'est ma faute ! hurla-t-elle. J'ai ruiné sa vie !

Une vitre explosa, surprenant tous les non-initiés.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, s'empressa d'intervenir Leah, qui se souvenait bien de la crise d'Harry la veille. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez choisi d'être attaqués.

Hermione sentit une vague de calme l'envahir. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Déjà la nuit de l'attaque d'Edward. Qu'est-ce qui provoquait cela ? Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ce bien-être.

_ C'est tout à fait vrai, appuya Jacob alors qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Nous sommes intervenus parce que vous comptez pour nous. On ne savait pas trop dans quoi on se lançait, ajouta-t-il un peu moins sur de lui, mais on était prêt à ça.

_ Ce n'est pas une simple morsure, rétorqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a des risques que Quil ne soit plus jamais le même. Greyback est un loup-garou. Un vrai, précisa-t-il alors qu'Emmett allait faire un commentaire. Il se peut que sa morsure transforme Quil et qu'il en devienne un lui aussi à la prochaine pleine lune. Il se mettra alors en chasse et tuera tous ceux qui croiseront son chemin.

Sa révélation fut suivie d'un lourd silence.

_ Comment peut-on savoir ? demanda finalement Seth, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

Entre l'arrivée de la meute et celle des Cullen, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'entrer dans la bataille. C'était sans doute mieux pour lui car si sa sœur l'avait appris, elle aurait sans doute piqué une crise mémorable.

_ Seul le temps nous le dira.

Tous les Cullen se tournèrent vers Alice qui secoua la tête.

_ Désolée, quand les cabots sont dans le coin, je ne vois rien.

Alors que les Quileutes grondaient sous l'insulte, les sorciers s'intéressèrent au reste de la phrase.

_ Comment ça tu ne vois rien ? demanda Ron, méfiant.

_ Certains vampires possèdent des dons, répondit Carlisle. Alice peut voir l'avenir.

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui refit surface.

_ Est-ce que l'un de vous manipule les sentiments d'autrui ?

_ Moi, répondit Jasper alors qu'Alice prenait sa main dans la sienne. Je les ressens comme si c'était les miens et je peux les étouffer ou les exalter comme je veux.

Les sorciers se tendirent. C'était un don dangereux qui pouvait faire énormément de dégâts s'il était utilisé à mauvais escient. Il suffisait qu'il incite l'un d'eux à se mettre en colère et leur magie instinctive ferait le reste. Ils devaient se méfier de ce vampire autant que d'eux-mêmes ne sa présence.

_ D'autres d'entre vous en ont ? demanda Harry, en serrant sa baguette un peu plus fort.

Ce n'était pas le genre de surprise qu'il appréciait.

_ Edward peut lire dans les pensées, déclara Esmée.

Cette fois les trois amis n'apprécièrent pas du tout. Pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un était l'une des pires choses que permettait la magie. C'était pire encore qu'un viol. La personne à l'origine de ce phénomène avait accès à leurs souvenirs, à leurs secrets, à leurs rêves les plus profonds. En plus de ce manque d'intimité, il pouvait se jouer de la cible en anticipant ses réactions ou en les provoquant.

_ Si cela peut vous rassurer, il ne peut pas lire en vous, déclara Jasper, qui avait bien senti leur changement d'humeur.

Les sorciers ne croyaient plus personne sur parole. Ils vérifieraient dès que possible.

_ C'est ça, dites-leur tout sur nous pendant que vous y êtes ! intervint Rosalie. Ce ne sont rien d'autre qu'une bande d'humains et nos ennemis !

Elle balaya les humains présents de son regard doré, le visage plus froid que la glace.

_ Les circonstances n'ont rien d'habituel, répliqua Carlisle avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

_ On est venu aider Esmée, et c'est chose faite. Nous devrions rentrer à présent avant que l'un de nous ne soit blessé.

Avant que sa famille n'ait pu répliquer, Harry prit la parole.

_ Rosalie a raison.

Surprise, la vampire fixa son attention sur lui, hochant imperceptiblement la tête en signe de remerciement pour ce soutien inattendu.

_ Ce qui s'est produit ici ne vous concerne pas et, malgré votre condition, les choses auraient pu finir bien plus mal. Aucun de vous n'aurait dû risquer sa vie. Vous pouvez vous retirer en paix, nous allons gérer tout ceci.

_ Néanmoins, reprit Ron en lui jetant un regard en biais, merci de votre aide.

La famille de vampire comprit qu'il s'agissait de façon polie d'être congédiée. L'heure n'était pas encore aux explications. Ils pouvaient le comprendre : le stress de la bataille, les blessures et la morsure de Quil devaient occuper leurs lents esprits de mortels. Rosalie et Emett furent les premiers à s'en aller, suivit par Carlisle et Esmée, puis par Alice. Jasper s'attarda un instant. Ses yeux passaient d'un sorcier à l'autre, s'attardant légèrement sur Hermione. Il était visiblement en plein dilemme.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu, mais j'en reconnais les symptômes émotionnels. Si… vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas.

_ Merci, Jasper, répondit Hermione avant que ses amis ne l'envoient sur les roses. Nous apprécions l'attention.

Le vampire lui envoya une vague de remerciement qui remplaçait le sourire qu'elle en pouvait voir, avant de tourner les talons. À peine s'était-il éloigné que le flot d'émotions négatives qu'il tenait en échec s'abattit sur eux. Les sorciers restèrent immobiles un instant, remettant de l'ordre dans leurs idées. Ron s'assit sur les marches du perron et souffla. Leah passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, lui tirant un doux regard.

_ Vous devriez y aller également, déclara Harry aux Quileutes. Sauf toi Quil.

_ Tu restes avec nous tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs que tu ne représentes pas un danger pour les autres, lui expliqua Ron.

_ On ne peut vous laisser ! protesta Seth. Et si d'autres attaquaient ?

_ Il a raison. C'est hors de question, ajouta Jacob.

Dans son esprit se construisait déjà un plan de surveillance des alentours. La maison étant relativement isolée, ils ne leur seraient pas trop difficile de les protéger à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

_ J'ai dit : vous devriez y aller, répéta Harry plus fermement. Quil, à l'intérieur.

L'interpellé n'osa pas désobéir et sauta sur ses pieds. Il suivit le Survivant à l'intérieur après avoir adressé une moue légèrement effrayée à ses amis. Décontenancés par l'attitude autoritaire presque hostile du jeune homme, les indiens se concertèrent du regard.

_ Ne le prenez pas mal, mais Harry a raison, déclara Ron. Comprenez : tout ceci n'aurait pas dû arriver. Personne n'est censé pouvoir ne localiser ici.

_ Vous n'envisagez pas de repartir au moins ? s'exclama Jared.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre alors que son ami ne répondait rien.

_ Quelle que soit notre décision, vous serez prévenu.

_ Et vous, sachez que nous ne vous laisserons pas, répondit Jacob d'une voix sans appel. Nous allons organiser des tours de garde que vous soyez ou non d'accord.

Les indiens se transformèrent en loups et disparurent dans les bois.

* * *

Quil, assis sur le canapé, regardait distraitement la télé. Son attention était pourtant fixée sur les voix en provenance de la cuisine. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en pleine discussion, le visage grave et les traits encore tirés.

_ Comment Greyback a-t-il pu nous retrouver ? demanda le rouquin.

Ils étaient certains de n'avoir laisser aucune trace de leur départ d'Angleterre. Fausse identité, fausse apparence, mémoire effacée, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Quelqu'un avait donc forcement révélé leur présence aux loups-garous, consciemment ou non. Alors qui était à l'origine de cette fuite d'informations ?

_ Est-ce qu'une personne sous imperium aurait pu passer le périmètre de sécurité, nous observer et tout raconter ? demanda Hermione.

_ Tout dépend de ce qu'elle sait et ce qu'elle doit faire je suppose, répondit Harry. Mais dans tous les cas, elle savait où nous nous trouvions.

_ Ça ne peut pas être un membre de la meute. Avec leur odorat, ils auraient senti Greyback approcher.

_ Mais peut-être pas un autre sorcier, renchérit Ron. Et si c'était un des Cullen ?

_ C'est possible aussi, mais moins probable. Pour jeter un sort à un vampire, il faut le prendre par surprise et ce n'est pas une mince à faire.

_ Ça pourrait être aussi n'importe quel habitant de la ville qui aurait pu parler de nous au détour d'une conversation et attirer l'attention de Greyback. Il serait alors seulement venu vérifier et manque de chance, nous étions bien là.

Un long silence s'abattit sur la tablée alors que chacun réfléchissait. Il y avait trop de possibilités et aucun indice leur permettant de trancher. À part pénétrer dans l'esprit de tout le monde et y chercher la vérité, mais ils se refusaient à ça. Finalement, Ron se laissa aller en arrière en soupirant.

_ Bon, on a plus urgent. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec Quil ?

Le lupin se leva de son canapé et vint les rejoindre. Il se servit une tasse de thé et prit place à droite d'Hermione. Il ne se sentait pas mal, mais si ses amis étaient aussi inquiets, il l'était aussi et voulait débattre avec eux des temps à venir.

_ On a pas vraiment le choix, fit Harry en le fixant de son regard émeraude. On va devoir t'enfermer quelque part le soir de la pleine lune et voir si tu te transformes ou non. Avec un peu de chance, tu resteras toi même et les choses s'arrêteront là.

Le jeune indien acquiesça lentement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance.

_ Et si je me transforme ? demanda-t-il faiblement. Vous allez me tuer ?

Les trois sorciers le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rire. L'adolescent les regarda perplexe, mais il se détendit instantanément.

_ On est pas dans un film de monstres, rit Hermione. Un loup-garou peut parfaitement vivre parmi les humains sans les tuer. Il lui faut juste une potion spécifique a prendre les soirs de pleine lune pour garder le contrôle de lui-même et n'attaque pas n'importe qui.

_ Et vous en avez ? Ou vous savez en faire ?

Les trois sorciers se consultèrent du regard.

_ Non, on ne sait pas. Et la seule qui pourrait être capable de la réussir est aveugle. Donc ce n'est pas super…

Hermione eut un petit mouvement de la tête, acquiesçant. Elle n'avait pas refait de potions depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle n'aurait même pas confiance en elle pour la préparation du plus basique des filtres. Une potion aussi compliquée que celle-ci n'était pas envisageable.

_ On peut peut-être en acheter ? tenta Quil qui sentait sa bonne humeur faiblir.

_ Possible, marmonna Harry. Le prix n'est pas un problème, aussi haut soit-il.

Le lupin allait protester qu'il était capable de payer seul, même sans connaître le prix, mais un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de sa voisine l'empêcha de parler.

_ Mais ce n'est pas sûr que l'on en trouve non plus. C'est une découverte assez récente et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit vendue en grande quantité.

_ On ira voir à Seattle.

Quil baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas tant d'incertitude dans son avenir proche. Malgré sa transformation en métamorphe, il s'était toujours senti Homme avant Animal. A présent, devant les mines graves de ses trois amis, il n'en était plus aussi certain.

_ On ne te laissera tuer personne ne t'inquiète pas, lança Ron en lui administrant un tape dans le dos. On a déjà affronté des loups-garous amis dans le passé. On sait gérer…

Le sorcier avait voulu le rassurer mais reparler de Rémus Lupin n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui semblait ailleurs. Sa main tressautait inconsciemment sur la table et son visage se crispait à intervalle régulier.

_ Ça va vieux ? s'inquiéta le rouquin.

Le Survivant hocha vaguement la tête sans lui semblait lui accorder la moindre attention. Finalement, il se tourna vers les autres, les yeux légèrement assombris.

_ Ron, il faut qu'on voie comment va ta jambe. On l'a soigné un peu rapidement tout à l'heure.

_ Je vais préparer une chambre sécurisée pour Quil, décida Hermione en se levant.

Elle l'invita à la suivre à l'étage et l'introduisit dans une petite pièce où un petit carton était entreposé.

_ Ce n'est pas grand mais tu n'en as que pour quelques jours, dit-elle en tirant sa baguette. Elle l'agita un moment. Sous les yeux émerveillés de l'indien, le carton s'ouvrit et plusieurs meubles miniatures en sortir pour retrouver leur taille normale.

_ C'est vraiment chouette la magie ! s'exclama-t-il alors que la chambre s'installait toute seule.

Hermione sourit faiblement.

_ Je vais ajouter des sortilèges pour… ta possible transformation, ajouta-t-elle. C'est juste au cas.

Elle se mit alors à psalmodier en tournant légèrement sur elle-même. Elle s'attarda longuement au niveau de la fenêtre et de la porte.

_ Je demanderai à Ron de renforcer tout ça quand Harry en aura fini avec lui. C'est lui le spécialiste des sorts de protection…

L'adolescent s'installa sur le lit.

_ Merci, ce sera parfait.

_ Je voulais que tu saches que…

La jeune fille cherchait ses mots.

_ … que je suis désolée que tu es été blessée par ma faute. J'ai été stupide…

Quil secoua la tête et se leva. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Surprise, elle se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à poser son front contre sa peau brûlante.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, 'Mione.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le tourner vers lui. Ses yeux aveugles bougeaient, comme cherchant à le voir.

_ Tout le monde va bien. Tu vas bien.

L'indien se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée pour cette longue absence ! J'ai retrouvé les idées que j'avais perdues et donc je sais comment orienter la suite de l'histoire. J'ai pu écrire deux chapitres, celui-ci et un qui viendra sans doute deux semaines plus tard. Cependant, je bloque déjà sur le chapitre 14 (je n'aime pas comment c'est écrit et problème de rythme) et la motivation n'est pas au rendez-vous... Mais puisque ces chapitres sont écrits, autant les poster. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le déroulement des événements.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 12 :

Lorsque Quil se réveilla, il eut l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Chacun de ses membres lui faisait mal et une fatigue sans nom embrumait ses pensées. Il se força néanmoins à se relever et observa sa chambre. C'était un véritable capharnaüm. Aucun meuble n'avait survécu. Ils n'étaient même plus reconnaissables. Le papier peint, lacéré en de nombreux endroits, serait totalement à refaire. Il tenta de se remémorer ce qui était arrivé mais il ne gardait aucun souvenir de sa nuit. Il n'avait qu'une explication : il s'était transformé en bête sauvage. Un énorme poids s'abattit sur lui.

\- Quil ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Harry et Ron. Tous deux avaient les traits tirés de deux personnes ayant passé une nuit blanche.

\- Salut les gars, marmonna l'indien en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Désolé pour … ce bazar.

Ron émit un petit rire avant de sortir sa baguette. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la chambre était revenue à son aspect d'origine.

\- Rien de bien grave, comme tu peux le voir. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Pas terrible, mais ça pourrait être pire.

Ses forces lui revenaient lentement, sûrement à cause de sa condition de métamorphe.

\- Alors… je suis vraiment devenu un loup-garou ?

Les deux garçons prirent un air grave.

\- Oui. Nous sommes désolés…

Le Quileute se composa un sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis déjà un monstre de base. Je vais pouvoir hurler à la lune sans que les autres ne se moquent de moi.

En réalité, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait annoncer cela au reste de la tribu. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry prit la parole.

\- Tout le monde t'attend en bas. Impossible de les tenir à distance. Ils sont impatients de te voir.

Cette nouvelle réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme.

\- Et… comment va Hermione ?

Il imaginait l'état d'esprit de la sorcière lorsqu'elle avait appris sa transformation. Elle s'était déjà effondrée avec l'annonce de sa morsure, alors maintenant que le verdict était tombé, cela devait être bien pire. Le silence des deux sorciers ne fit que confirmer ses pensées.

\- Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre dès que tes premiers… hurlements ont été entendus. Elle n'est pas ressortie depuis, déclara Harry. On a tenté d'entrer pour lui parler mais sans succès.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, décida l'indien en se leva lentement.

Il eut un léger vertige, mais il se sentait mieux de minute en minute.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée que tu y ailles, contra Ron, légèrement mal à l'aise. Outre cette histoire de lycanthropie, et même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous…

Quil, lui, le savait. Il l'avait embrassé. Et la jeune fille avait réagi plutôt violemment, le faisant passer au travers de la fenêtre d'un sortilège bien placé. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû la prendre ainsi par surprise, il avait tenté de s'excuser, mais à chaque tentative sa langue s'était retrouvée collée à son palais. Un sortilège de Bloclang, selon Ron. Il n'avait donc pas pu s'expliquer sur son geste ni même faire amende honorable, la sorcière mettant un point d'honneur à changer de pièce dès qu'ils menaçaient de se retrouver seuls.

\- Il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Elle sortira quand elle sera prête à affronter la réalité.

\- Aller, viens, lança Ron avec un peu de gaîté. S'ils ne te voient pas bientôt, je sens que tes amis vont détruire notre salon.

Quil sourit et les accompagna.

La scène de retrouvailles avec ses amis, déjà mis au courant par leurs hôtes, fut touchante. Après maintes accolades, le nouveau venu fut installé d'office entre Jacob et Seth et obligé de manger un petit-déjeuner digne d'un roi. La bonne humeur imprégnait littéralement la pièce, malgré la raison tragique de leur réunion. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les indiens acceptaient leur camarade comme si rien n'avait changé.

Leah pourtant était nerveuse. Elle finit par quitter sa place et s'approcha de Ron, qui observait la scène à l'écart.

\- Est-ce que Hermione va bien ? On ne l'a pas encore vu descendre et…

Elle fronça le nez. Ron l'observa avec attention.

\- … je ne sais pas, son odeur me paraît assez faible.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. Son odeur est partout ici, mais elle est moins présente que d'ordinaire. Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est dans sa chambre ?

Les deux sorciers sentirent l'angoisse bondir dans leur poitrine. Aussitôt, ils filèrent à l'étage et se mirent à frapper à la porte en appelant leur amie. Mais aucune réponse ne leur parvint.

\- Hermione ! Hermione !

La peur les gagnait.

\- On ne peut pas entrer ? demanda Leah, elle aussi inquiète, tandis que les autres lupins commençaient à s'intéresser à leur conversation.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Elle a protégé la porte de l'intérieur. Si on tente de la forcer, on risque de blesser Hermione.

\- Allons voir par la fenêtre, décida Jacob.

Aussitôt, tous sortirent, ignorant la pluie qui tombait avec violence, et, d'un bond agile, le jeune homme s'agrippa au rebord pour regarder à l'intérieur, sous le regard angoissé des anglais.

\- La chambre est vide !

Et il se laissa retomber sur le sol, alarmé.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller ? s'exclama Seth en scrutant la forêt autour de lui dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

\- Aucune idée… murmura Ron alors que son esprit passait en revenue tous les lieux où Hermione aurait pu aller se réfugier.

Il n'en voyait aucun. Leur maison était le seul endroit où elle se sentirait chez elle.

\- C'est une sale manie qu'elle est en train de prendre, murmura Harry. On ne peut pas l'aider si elle s'en va… et encore moins la protéger.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas être protégée, osa Quil.

Il se tut bien vite lorsque deux regards noirs le fusillèrent.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Il faut la retrouver.

Harry agita sa baguette et, la seconde d'après, son balai et celui de Ron apparurent.

\- Nous chercherons à l'ouest.

Alors que les deux garçons enfourchaient leur balai pour disparaître la seconde suivante entre les arbres, Jacob se tourna vers les siens.

\- On se transforme et on la recherche. Vite, avant que la pluie n'efface définitivement son odeur.

* * *

Les Quileutes étaient d'excellents pisteurs, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à leurs génomes de métamorphe. Dès leurs plus jeunes âges, ils parcourraient les bois qui bordaient la réserve, apprenait à orienter et à identifier les empreintes et excréments des différents habitants de la forêt. Ils étaient plus ou moins doués, certains considérant cela comme dégradant à lors où une petite recherche internet pouvait leur apporter toutes les réponses, mais tous avaient un minimum de connaissances. Après leurs transformations, ils étaient devenus plus que des êtres humains. Ils avaient acquis la vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat et l'instant des loups.

Fort de l'odeur d'Hermione, ils se dispersèrent rapidement par groupe de trois, tout en maintenant le contact mental qui, pour une fois, leur était bien plus utile que simplement assister à la destruction du cœur de Leah. Quil et Paul partir en direction de la ville, Leah et Jacob vers le nord, Jared et Embry vers l'est. Seth se dirigerait également vers l'ouest pour prêter main-forte à Harry et Ron. Chacun de son côté, ils se mirent à chercher la moindre trace de la présence de la jeune fille. Mais la pluie avait déjà effacé toute empreinte et le vent ne leur portait pas la moindre effluve de son odeur. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle avait disparu.

Une question taraudait leur esprit. Était-elle partie de son plein gré ou avait-elle été enlevée ? Les deux hypothèses étaient tout à fait possibles. En effet, malgré leurs charmes de sécurité, Greyback avait réussi à les localiser alors pourquoi quelqu'un n'aurait-il pas pu briser leurs alarmes magiques et enlever la sorcière ? Mais la jeune fille devait également s'en vouloir énormément pour la transformation de Quil et Harry leur ayant annoncé qu'elle était déjà partie seule un soir de dispute, il ne pouvait non plus négligé cette possibilité.

\- Tout ceci est ma faute, se lamenta Quil à travers leur connexion mentale.

\- Cherche ! Lui rétorqua Leah avec toute la mauvaise humeur dont elle était capable. On est tous inquiets et ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider à retrouver Hermione. Alors, ferme là !

Le lupin grogna, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de la part de son binôme.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes, Leah et Jacob flairèrent une odeur qui les fit stopper net. Une odeur qu'ils n'avaient aucun besoin de connaître pour l'identifier : une odeur de chair en décomposition et de sang. Ils échangèrent un regard effrayé avant de bondir en avant. Ils redoublèrent de vitesse, truffe au vent. Les autres, ayant perçu leurs agitations, dévièrent de leur chemin pour les rejoindre.

* * *

Harry et Ron volaient à toute vitesse entre les arbres de la forêt. Tout en évitant les arbres et les branches traîtresses, ils parcourraient le sol des yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une trace d'Hermione. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la nature et plus ils désespéraient. Cela leur rappelait douloureusement la nuit de la bataille, où ils avaient erré à sa recherche.

\- Hermione ! appela Harry.

\- Où es-tu ?! Réponds !

Le Survivant lança un sortilège de détection de présence. Ils ne pouvaient pas être certains qu'Hermione les entende ou qu'eux-mêmes entendent si jamais elle leur répondait.

\- Satanée pluie… ragea Ron.

Le hurlement d'un loup, lointain mais clair, retentit à travers le bruit du déluge.

\- C'est Leah ! s'exclama Ron.

Elle se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres au Nord. Les deux sorciers, lancés à pleine vitesse, décrivirent un demi-cercle parfaitement maîtrisé et filèrent. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes avant de retrouver le petit groupe de métamorphes. Seul Jacob avait repris forme humaine. Les autres fixaient les alentours, visiblement prêts à se battre, les poils hérissés.

\- Vous avez trouvé Hermione ? demanda Harry en se posant en catastrophe.

L'indien sursauta en les voyant sortir de nulle part mais se reprit très vite. La mine mortellement sérieuse qu'il afficha coupa la respiration des deux gryffondors. C'est alors que l'odeur de mort leur parvint.

\- Ce n'est pas Hermione, répondit rapidement le lupin en voyant la panique les envahir.

L'incompréhension passa sur leurs traits. Jacob leur montra, juste à ses pieds, le corps d'une jeune femme. Totalement défigurée, sa peau et ses organes semblaient avoir été déchiquetés par un animal sauvage. Il semblait que ses cheveux aient été blonds, mais c'était difficile à dire avec le sang séché qui les recouvrait à présent.

\- Pas un animal sauvage, rectifia Harry en s'accroupissant pour mieux l'examiner.

Il leva les yeux vers Ron qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la chair putréfiée et rongée par les asticots. Harry souleva le bras de la morte et révéla une morsure nette.

\- Un loup-garou.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel personne n'aura bougé. Finalement, et après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette partie de la forêt, tous les métamorphes reprirent forme humaine et firent bloc autour de leur alpha.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'elle est morte, déclara Harry avec une grimace en examinant le cadavre.

\- Une victime de Greyback ? demanda Leah.

\- Possible, répondit Ron en se penchant à son tour. J'espère. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser un autre dégénéré maintenant…. Pas avec Hermione livrée à elle même.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle est du coin ?

Les natifs dédaignèrent d'un signe de tête : elle n'habitait pas Forks. Harry fouilla rapidement les poches de la pauvre victime et en tira un portefeuille.

\- Mary Wascon, domiciliée à Seattle. Connais pas.

Ron fit la moue mais restait plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait appris à se fier à son instinct mais parfois celui-ci refusait de faire le lien avec qu'il savait.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Embry qui s'était éloigné de quelques mètres afin de vomir le contenu de son estomac.

Alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, il brandit une baguette magique.

\- Une sorcière ?

\- Passe la baguette, ordonna Harry.

Il tira la sienne et lança un sortilège sur l'objet, afin de savoir quels étaient les derniers sorts lancés. Sa propre baguette avait ainsi été testée lors de l'incident avec les mangemorts lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

\- Un stupéfix, déclara-t-il. Elle a dû tenter de se défendre.

\- Dis Harry, elle ne ferait pas partie des disparues de Seattle ? lança soudainement Ron en se retournant pour essayer une nouvelle fois de distinguer les traits du cadavre.

Le jeune homme tenta de se souvenir des visages affichés dans le quartier magique de la ville mais il ne put confirmer ou infirmer les dires de son ami. Il avait à peine effleuré du regard leur image. Elles lui rappelaient trop les mêmes affiches de recherche affichées un peu partout à la fin de la guerre en Angleterre.

\- On devrait prévenir le shérif Swan, ou prévenir votre police magique peut-être ? proposa Jared.

\- Non, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils viennent fouillés par ici, répondit Harry. Ils pourraient révéler notre présence.

\- Si Greyback est bien le responsable, l'enquête sera inutile.

\- Et si ce n'est pas lui ? demanda prudemment Quil.

Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il ne pouvait pas laisser un autre humain risquer de se contaminer.

\- Impliquer la police moldue reviendrait à les condamner et les aurors…

Les métamorphes acquiescèrent et comprenaient les réticences des deux compagnons malgré les enjeux.

\- Dès que nous aurons trouvé Hermione nous ferons des patrouilles afin de voir si un autre loup-garou se balade dans la forêt. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal avec votre passé de toute manière.

\- Je propose de déplacer le corps vers Seattle afin que le corps puisse être trouvé et identifié. La famille doit pouvoir faire son deuil, murmura Ron. On ne peut pas la laisser là.

Ils restèrent à discuter quelques minutes avant que Ron ne transplane avec le cadavre pour revenir la minute suivante, certain que personne ne l'avait aperçu.

\- Il faut continuer à chercher Hermione, décida-t-il, déterminé.

Ils allaient de nouveau se séparer quand le téléphone portable d'Harry se mit à sonner. Celui-ci le saisit aussi vite que possible avant de souffler de soulagement.

\- Hermione !

Ron bondit à ses côtés tandis qu'il mettait le haut-parleur.

\- _Salut_ _Harry_ , répondit la voix distante de leur amie.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où est-ce que tu es ? hurla presque le rouquin.

\- _Tout_ _va bien_ , répondit la sorcière après un court silence. _Je suis chez les Culle_ _n._


	13. Chapter 13

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant, mais sachez que je n'ai toujours pas touché au chapitre d'après donc... voilà voilà...**

 **Un grand merci à Leile, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. Je suis désolée pour les quelques erreurs du type regard/sourire impliquant Hermione. Je suis une grande adepte de la communication non verbale et du coup j'ai un peu de mal. Quant à l'incohérence que tu as relevée (Leah et les balais) et bien j'ai relu le passage (si c'est bien celui auquel tu penses, chapitre 5) et je ne vois pas trop le problème : techniquement Ron ne parle pas de lui Harry ou Hermione et pose simplement des questions à Leah. Un individu lambda aurait pu poser ce genre de questions donc... En tout cas un grand merci pour ta review ! Je vais faire des efforts pour éviter ces petits problèmes.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! Ceux qui n'écrivent pas ne voient pas à quel point à peut être important pour les auteurs ! Surtout niveau motivation !**

Chapitre 13 :

Jasper était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait beau tenter de se concentrer sur le jeu vidéo qui défilait devant lui et sur les pics d'Emmett qui le battait à plat de couture, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder. Il songeait aux émotions qu'il avait senties chez Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas senti de pareils tourbillons émotionnels. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Maria et son armée de vampires plus précisément. Terreur, peur du temps qui passe, culpabilité écrasante, douleur… Ses émotions faisaient tellement échos aux siennes qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, les revoir. Il n'en avait pas parlé à sa famille, même si ceux-ci s'étaient montrés curieux. Par chance, Edward n'était pas là pour lire dans ses pensées et partager son intimité avec tout le monde sans le moindre scrupule.

Une puissante vague de culpabilité, mêlée de tristesse et de colère le frappa de point fouet alors qu'il pestait mentalement contre le don de télépathie de son frère. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de dissocier ses propres émotions de celles qu'il percevait. C'était d'ordinaire un exercice assez facile, mais la puissance de ces émotions était peu commune.

\- Ouais ! T'es mort, mec ! rit Emmett en achevant le personnage de son frère qui s'était figé.

Jasper n'avait jamais été démonstratif mais son absence de réaction intrigua le vampire qui se tourna vers Jasper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jasper n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre. L'odeur d'un être humain leur parvint, de même que le bruit de ses pas et de son cœur battant.

\- Que vient faire Hermione ici ? s'interrogea Alice, assise un peu plus loin, un magazine dans les mains.

Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas voir l'avenir des trois sorciers. Ils passaient bien trop de temps en compagnie des Quileutes pour qu'elle puisse envisager leur futur. Elle qui était toujours au courant avant tout le monde ne savait comment réagir à ce flou nouveau, ce qui avait tendance à la rendre insupportable pour sa famille. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus que la vision de la mort d'Edward était obligatoirement liée à ces humains et qu'elle savait que la perte d'un membre de la famille les rongerait pour l'éternité.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent le perron, rapidement suivi par Esmée et Carlisle. Rosalie, elle, s'arrêta en haut des escaliers avec un rictus ennuyé alors qu'Emmett l'abandonnait pour voir ce qu'il se tramait. À travers la pluie battante, ils repérèrent bien vite la silhouette de la sorcière, à l'est de la maison, entre les arbres. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau, ses pieds nus. Elle ne semblait pas avoir perçu leurs présences et continuait d'avancer droit devant elle, tel un automate.

\- Mais que fait-elle ici toute seule ! Elle va se perdre ! s'exclama Esmée en s'élançant.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour éviter à la jeune fille de trébucher sur une racine, la rattrapant par le coude. Si elle se fiait à la boue qui maculait ses habits, elle était déjà tombée à terre plus d'une fois.

\- Hermione ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle alors que celle-ci tournait lentement vers elle son regard vide.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer sans la voir. Puis, quelques mots, à peine esquissés, lui parvinrent.

\- Tuez-moi, s'il vous plaît...

L'instant suivant, Jasper était près d'elles, un parapluie à la main pour protéger l'humaine. Il projeta une vague de calme vers Hermione mais ses émotions étaient trop changeantes pour être réellement apaisées.

\- Personne ne te tuera. Ni ce soir, ni jamais, répondit-il calmement.

\- Tuez-moi ! cria-t-elle alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler, telles deux cascades, sur ses joues pâles. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire moi-même… ajouta-t-elle en secouant la baguette qu'elle cramponnait.

Jasper augmenta légèrement la pression sur ses émotions pour la calmer mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Après une courte hésitation, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. De l'autre, il retira lentement le bout de bois de ses mains.

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

Prononçant ses paroles, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'aider la sorcière. Le contact facilitait son don et lui permettait d'être légèrement plus doux et donc plus efficace. Esmée remercia son fils d'un regard avant d'entraîner l'adolescente docile vers leur maison avec douceur. Elle n'osa pas la soulever, de peur qu'elle ne réagisse violemment et ne se blesse.

\- C'est la pleine lune cette nuit, déclara doucement Carlisle alors qu'Hermione passait le seuil de leur demeure. Le jeune Quileute a dû se transformer en loup-garou.

\- Rosalie, peux-tu prêter des vêtements secs à Hermione ? demanda Esmée après avoir installé la jeune fille dans la salle de bain.

Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait Jasper qui semblait étrangement à l'aise malgré l'appel du sang humain qui, elle le savait, le torturait. Il lui parlait doucement, lui répétant qu'elle était en sécurité et que tout allait bien sans obtenir la moindre réponse de l'humaine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça ? râla Rosalie en considérant Hermione d'un œil sévère.

Elle avait entendu le désir de mourir de l'humaine et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et qui avait tendance à l'énerver au plus haut point. Elle aurait tout donné pour être vivante. Réellement vivante.

\- Allez Rose, sois gentille, lui répondit Emmett avant que sa mère ne s'énerve.

La blonde haussa les épaules et éloigna en grognant.

\- Hermione, il faut que tu te changes sinon tu vas tomber malade, dit Esmée d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'aveugle.

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, la maîtresse des lieux renvoya tout le monde et commença à la déshabiller lentement. Ses yeux vampiriques ne purent manquer les cicatrices qui barraient la peau pâle de la jeune fille. Sachant que la situation était bien mal choisie pour interroger sa protégée à ce sujet, elle se contenta de ravaler son hoquet de stupeur et la folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras, pour passer une serviette autour d'elle et la sécher doucement. Ses blessures étaient guéries depuis longtemps aussi, si elle mourait d'envie de demander à son mari de l'examiner, elle se retint. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas sa fille revenir avec les vêtements.

Rosalie s'était figée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et observait Hermione avec un regard indéchiffrable, légèrement teinté de douleur. Aucun humain qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'ici n'avait un tel bagage corporel. Qu'était-il arrivé à cette simple mortelle ? Malgré la vague de sympathie qui montait en elle, elle la repoussa. Elle était liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à la mort d'Edward. Mais son comportement était prévisible et peut-être faisait-il partie des choix conduisant à la funeste vision d'Alice ? Elle soupira. Finalement, elle s'avança lentement et déposa ses affaires sur le bord de la baignoire pour s'approcher de la sorcière. D'un regard, elle demanda à Esmée de quitter la pièce, ce qu'elle ne fit qu'après une longue hésitation.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, murmura la blonde presque gentiment, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais c'est arrivé et il faut vivre avec.

Étrangement, l'humaine sembla réagir à ses paroles et tendit légèrement la main vers elle. La vampire s'en saisit avec précaution et la serra. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner tellement la température de sa peau avoisinait la sienne. Un peu plus et elle serait morte d'hypothermie.

\- On va t'habiller et demander à Carlisle de te donner un somnifère, d'accord ? Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle reçut un vague hochement de tête. Elle l'habilla avant de la conduire dans sa chambre, l'une des seules contenant un lit, pour l'y coucher. Hermione se laissa faire sans émettre la moindre protestation ou le moindre son.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que l'on contacte tes amis pour leur dire où tu es ? demanda Esmée en rabattant les couvertures sur elle.

La lampe de chevet posée sur la table de nuit éclata en morceaux, surprenant la vampire qui recula d'un pas.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire non…

Elle ramassa rapidement les débris avant de laisser la jeune fille seule, déjà aux portes du sommeil. Elle allait fermer la porte quand elle perçut un murmure aux accents désespérés.

\- Ne me laissez pas seule… Je ne veux pas être seule…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons rester avec toi.

Esmée se retourna pour voir Jasper et Rosalie, le visage à la fois rêveur et fermé, qui attendait dans le couloir. Elle leur sourit doucement. Aucun des deux n'était sociable avec les humains en temps normal, mais cette humaine, non cette sorcière, avait réveillé quelque chose en eux. Avec Rosalie présente, elle n'avait aucune peur que Jasper perde le contrôle et ne la vide subitement de son sang.

\- Je vous la confie.

* * *

La première chose que sentit Hermione lorsqu'elle sortit des brumes du sommeil fut qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle. Ce n'était pas la même odeur, pas la même couverture qui couvrait son corps. Elle paniqua un instant, se redressant brutalement, et se mit à chercher sa baguette à tâtons.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda la voix grave de Jasper près d'elle en lui donnant sa baguette.

\- Merci, soupira-t-elle alors que son cerveau essayait de savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée en compagnie du vampire.

Il lui fallut quelques instants avant que les événements de la veille - ou du matin ? - ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

\- Quil… murmura-t-elle alors que la culpabilité explosait en elle.

Elle sentit une douce vague de calme l'envahir, refoulant sa douleur, et l'accueillit comme une droguée recevant sa dose d'héroïne.

\- Ne ressasse pas le passé inutilement. Ça ne t'aidera ni toi, ni le Quileute.

Hermione eut une moue désabusée. Si elle ne se blâmait plus pour lui, elle avait plusieurs dizaines d'autres personnes qui attendaient pour prendre sa place dans son esprit et la torturer.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné, lança-t-elle soudainement en se redressant, surprenant le vampire qui fit un pas en arrière. Je vais vous laisser tout de suite !

Jasper sourit et la repoussa doucement sur le matelas de sa main glacée. Ce contact la fit frissonner.

\- Ne sois pas si pressée. Esmée prépare un petit déjeuner pour toi et elle ne te laissera pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas tout avaler.

Hermione referma ses paupières sur ses yeux vides. Elle était de nouveau un fardeau. Une pensée la traversa et elle se tourna de nouveau vers Jasper.

\- Tu es resté ici toute la nuit ?

Le vampire sourit avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non. Rosalie a veillé sur toi jusqu'à l'aube avant d'être obligée d'aller chasser.

La jeune fille n'avait eu que peu de contact avec la blonde, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas du genre à veiller une simple humaine. Pourtant la veille, elle avait semblé presque aimable.

\- Et toi… tu n'as pas envie de me manger ?

\- Je dois t'avouer que si, répondit Jasper après un court silence. Tu sens très bon.

La sorcière déglutit et serra un peu plus sa baguette dans sa main. Elle n'avait pas eu peur la veille, mais elle appelait également la mort. Comment devait-elle réagir aux contacts des vampires ? Et pourquoi ne pensait-elle à cela que maintenant ?

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Personne ne te mangera. Tant que tu ne te blesseras pas du moins, ajouta-t-il, légèrement amusé.

Hermione eut un franc sourire et l'empathe fut heureux de sentir un peu de joie dans son cœur meurtri. C'est alors qu'une odeur alléchante monta du rez-de-chaussée vers la chambre, mettant l'eau à la bouche à la seule capable d'en apprécier le goût.

\- Est-ce que je suis présentable ?

\- Je m'occupe de ça ! s'exclama Alice en débarquant dans la chambre.

Hermione passa une demi-heure assez étrange. Entre les mains du lutin démoniaque, qui lui fit essayer plusieurs tenues différentes, elle passa un bon moment lors d'une activité qu'elle n'appréciait pourtant pas beaucoup, à savoir se pouponner. Étant aveugle, elle y prêtait encore moins d'attention qu'auparavant. Alice parlait beaucoup, tout en évitant les sujets à risques, aussi la sorcière n'avait-elle qu'à placer une phrase par-ci par-là pour la relancer. Lorsque vint l'heure de la descente vers le rez-de-chaussée, la jeune fille sourit en constatant que Jasper patientait dans le couloir.

Ils furent accueillis par Esmée, qui venait de terminer de dresser une table monstrueusement garnie.

\- Hermione !

Elle saisit l'adolescente par la main et l'aida à prendre place.

\- Comment tu sens-tu ? Tu nous as fait une belle peur cette nuit !

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été un tel fardeau.

\- Non non non. Mange tout ce qu'il te plaît.

Elle commença alors à énumérer tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tant de mal pour moi.

\- Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'utiliser la cuisine et je te trouve bien trop maigre.

La maigreur d'Harry était toujours l'excuse fétiche de Molly Weasley pour faire de grands festins au Terrier. Hermione sourit à cette pensée et remercia son hôte.

Tandis que leur invitée commençait à manger, Jasper et Alice quittèrent la pièce pour sortir sur le perron.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la voyante à son mari.

\- Je ne la connais pas, mais oui. Tu as raison. J'ai comme l'impression d'être responsable d'elle.

La petite brume hocha la tête avant de tourner ses yeux dorés vers l'orée de la forêt.

\- J'aimerai qu'Edward soit avec nous, murmura-t-elle avant de saluer les nouveaux venus.

Jasper était d'accord avec elle mais la sécurité des humains, pas seulement celle d'Hermione, primait sur leurs désirs. Jamais Carlisle ne se le pardonnerait si un mortel périssait à cause de l'un des siens, et eux même devraient abandonner leur petite vie à Forks. Ils ne pourraient cependant pas le laisser seul indéfiniment.

\- Allons chasser veux-tu ? Avec Hermione dans les parages, tu es soumis à rude épreuve.

Elle avait raison, assurément, mais quelque chose en Jasper lui criait de ne pas s'éloigner de la maison.

_ Juste un petit cerf dans les environs, murmura-t-il finalement en humant une fois de plus le doux parfum de l'humaine dans leur maison.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Rosalie et Emmett qui revenaient vers la maison, main dans la main. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de se séparer.

\- La belle aux bois dormants est réveillée ? plaisanta Emmett alors qu'il pénétra dans la cuisine.

Hermione rougit mais lui sourit.

\- Oui, apparemment.

\- Tu devrais prévenir tes amis que tu vas bien, déclara Rosalie en prenant place sur une chaise, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ils vont m'en vouloir, répondit Hermione en baissant la tête, honteuse.

Elle s'attendit à sentir ses émotions être soulagées, mais Jasper semblait parti et elle était de nouveau seule avec elle-même. Cela la rendit plus triste encore.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je me sauve et avec ce qui s'est produit avec Greyback…

Un silence lourd s'installa avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

\- On te protégera des deux frêles humains, lança Emmett en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Hermione acquiesça avant de composer le numéro. Très vite, Harry décrocha.

\- Salut Harry, souffla-t-elle.

\- _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où est-ce que tu es ?_ hurla Ron dans le combiné.

Elle recula un instant l'appareil de son oreille alors qu'une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'envahissait. À ses côtés, Emmett laissa échapper un petit rire qui la détendit un peu.

\- Tout va bien, répondit la sorcière après un court silence. Je suis chez les Cullen.


End file.
